Flamedancer
by DarkFire Guardian
Summary: A Dark Lord has risen again bent on covering the world in nothing but darkness. So Ray and Kai must meet again and stop him from his doing so. Darkfire (Rays Guardian) Tyson, and Max all battle together to keep the unlikley heros alive.Yaoi KaixRay
1. Catch me if you can

A/n: Hello all! So glad you decided to read this story! Darkfire Guardian the one and only Guardian left of my clan *Sniff* Oh well...I am the only one who loves to mix Romance with Darkness with Horror with Angst with Action/Adventure with Humor with...what else is there? Let me put it this way...I love to mix every category into one story ^_~ and if I start to lack in any category tell me and I swear to boost it up in the next chappie! Hope ya'll love it as much as I did writing it!  
  
~Darkfire  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or the lovely hotties who play the characters but I do own the plot and Darkfire!  
  
Note: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come back here!" Cried a teenage girl with long copper hair tied into multiple of tiny braids  
  
The young boy she yelled at turned and looked at her. He grinned mischievously and took off in a dead run. "You'll have to catch me first Darkfire!" he yelled after her  
  
Darkfire threw her hands down "This is going to be hard" she said taking off after him. As fast as she could go "You need to come back! The guard will surely come after you!" She stopped dead as soldiers ran by yelling orders "Get that brat he might get into the palace! I want him dead or alive!" "Oh no..." She muttered  
  
The 10-year-old boy looked behind his shoulder and gasped seeing the imperial guard after him. He gasped and ran faster down the dusty streets of Verdi. His long raven hair tailed behind him.  
  
The guards caught him in a dead end. "Shi..." he looked up and grinned "Sorry I couldn't stay and chat but I have a friend to see." The boy jumped to the wall and bounced off of it and bounced to the other going higher and higher. The guards stared. The boy made it to the top he waved and turned around bumping into a chest.  
  
The man picked him up by the scuff of the neck. "Well, well, well what do we have here? A Neko-jin I presume...where is your guardian? Or you so low of a class you don't have one?"  
  
"He has one and it seems to me that your harming him...and no he is not a low class he is the son of Bijous the leader of the Neko-jins of the White Tiger tribe," said Darkfire coming up behind them  
  
"Hn...I heard the Bijous and his wife Layea are now..." he was cut off by the boy taking a bite out of the guard's hand and struggled "OW! Why you little brat...lets see if you can land on your feet like a real tiger!" He said dragging the boy to the ledge  
  
"Hey you can't..." Said Darkfire but she stopped and grinned, "Okay drop him...That's one less charge I have to take care of..." The boy piped in "But I'm your only charge!"  
  
The man dropped him over. The boy twisted and bent his back a little landing hard on his feet and hands "Hey! Looks like I can!" He took off again sliding under the other guard's legs.  
  
"AFTER HIM!" Cried the head guard. The men took after the boy.  
  
The boy ran up to a clothesline and grinned. He balanced steadily on the lines "Left right left right leftrightleftrightleftright" he said franticly moving up the moving line. He landed on another roof. He looked around at the roofs "Why do these houses all look the same?" It was true all of the houses were made of clay with the dust-covered look and flat roofs with 4 windows all 3 stories one door made of wood ECT.  
  
But none of these were his destination. He was aiming for the palace in the center of the city. He sighed he would never make it in time "Maybe I could do the transportation dance. Now how did it go?" He said moving into the center of the building  
  
He threw his arms into the air made a circle with his toe. He twirled in a silent movement fast enough so his long braided hair would twirl around him. He moved his arms down to his sides and mumbled "Fire be my guide" He closed his eyes and in a quick movement he brought his arms into an X shape on his chest. He twirled around twice and did a back flip into a split and moved his arms into multiple of signs to quick to be seen by the human eye "Where would you like to go?" Whispered a voice "To the palace of Verdi!"  
  
A Flame shot up all around him. Darkfire jumped the narrow ledges of the houses to get to him "RAY!" She cried. She dove for him missing him by inches while in a puff of white smoke blew in her face. "Dammit" she muttered slamming her fists into the roof leaving a dent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where is he?' thought a young boy with mahogany eyes looking down the corridor. He was getting nervous Ray was supposed to be there an hour ago so they could lock powers so they could talk whenever they needed. Besides Kai wasn't supposed to be out of his room or his mother would get frantic about the 'Diseases of the outside world.'  
  
A young boy ran down the corridor knocking into Kai "I'm here!" Ray said breathlessly  
  
Kai nodded and they ran into his room "I'm sorry about your parents" Kai said but Ray ignored the comment.  
  
"I think your mother knows because she sent the entire Imperial guard after me" he said shaking his head and sat on the floor "Lets hurry before the guards come" he said. Kai nodded and sat as well  
  
The two boys held their hands up and chanted "I Flame Dancer" said Ray  
  
"And I Dark Strider" said Kai  
  
"Will wish to be granted the power of friendship and..." The boys were cut off by a drunk looking woman who slammed the door open and strode in pointing  
  
"YOU!" she said in a somewhat slurred voice "Stay away from my son!" She said. Kai stood "Mother your drunk!" He said, "Stay away from my friend!" he said as she walked forward  
  
The guards strode in past the drunken woman. And headed for Ray  
  
"Hey! Back off!" said Darkfire behind them. They all turned and stared at her  
  
"And why should I do that?" said the woman "Some petty guardian going to stop me?" she said laughing. Darkfire took a step forward  
  
"Oh and Queen Medulla" Said Darkfire striding to Rays side "You have a message" she said as a gust of wind blew through the room  
  
"Medulla remember me? It's me Latuia...I was wondering when you would stop acting as a selfish drunk and stop acting this way. I mean why can't you act the way I would be there as your sister...as your TWIN sister"  
  
The voice stopped and the queen dropped to her knees "Go" she said "What?" asked the guard staring "GO! Before I change my mind..."  
  
Darkfire grabbed Rays shoulders "Wait" he said. Darkfire let go and he walked up to Kai "I'm sorry I don't think we'll see each other anymore" He said Kai looked down a nodded and a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Darkfire sighed and grabbed Ray's shoulder again. They walked out of the room in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two walked down the dusty road "I'm sorry Ray" She said looking down on the 10 year old  
  
The boy bit his lip "It's not fair..." He whispered "First my parents die" he stopped and rubbed his eyes. Darkfire turned and watched as tears swell in the golden orbs. "Then I can't see Kai ever again..." he burst into tears  
  
"Why me?" he yelled "Why my parents? Why not somebody else's? WHY ME?" He yelled louder and dropped to his knees. Darkfire sighed and picked up the tiny boy and sat down on a log that laid near the side of the road  
  
"I'm sorry Ray...I sometimes think you're older than you are...but you're still just a child. I think you can handle it all but this is just tearing you up inside. I'm sorry I can't do more for you" She picked up the boy and placed him in her lap. He did not care that she treated him as a baby. He cried into her shirt "But don't worry...I promise...you will see Kai again" She said as a gust of wind flew by.  
  
She heard a slight purr and noticed the small Neko-Jin had fallen asleep. She smiled and stood carrying the young prince back to his tribe that he was expected to lead when he was older "Don't worry" she said and hummed the song that used to put him to sleep when he was a baby "Your destiny will come" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n Hey guys! Hope ya'll like it! Short I know and no Yaoi yet but don't worry the Yaoi goodness will come soon. I was going to have me sing 'Your destiny will come' but I didn't have time...I'll have Kai sing it to Ray later...How does that sound?  
  
Fan girls: YAY!!  
  
I thought you would like that ^_~ okay I'll See ya later R and R!  
  
The one named Darkfire turned and Said, "Till we meet again" And thus...she was gone. 


	2. What i've seen

Darkfire: Oh! You guys are the greatest! I was having a REALLY bad day and you made it all better! (I was dancing around my room when I saw I so many reviews in only 1 day!!) So glad you guys want to read my story! ^_^ Oh and Bluumberry...I'm sorry you don't like my style *shrug* If you want you can tell me how you like it...*bow* I hope you will continue to read it! Luv ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, But I do own the plot and Darkfire, Azurefire Owns herself *unless she wants me to own her (wink, wink) j/k ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*8 years later*  
  
Ray slowly walked to the Seers tent 'Why does he want to see me?' he thought. He made his way to the tent and stood at the entrance. "Hello?" he called in.  
  
"Ah, yes Ray! Do come in!" Said an eerie, crackled voice.  
  
Ray jumped at the suddenness of the voice. "Oh um, hi Velis" He said as he walked in. He suddenly had a chill run down his back. He never did like going into the Seers tent  
  
"So today you are officially 18. Hmm "She muttered. She stared at him with her unseeing eyes. She was blind. That's why she claimed she could see what was going on in the world. "Are you ready for the Flamedance ceremony?"  
  
Ray sighed. He knew he had to do the Flamedance; it was so he could now guide the tribe. "I believe so Velis, but is that the only reason you called me?"  
  
The old woman sighed as well "No...that's not the only reason I called you in something is wrong in the world"  
  
Ray quirked an eyebrow. This old woman was always trying to make things dramatic it made him worry 'How many times has she told me this? Like 48?'  
  
The woman crossed the tent; Ray's eyes followed her. The old woman was looking at some dead animal parts that were pickled in a jar. Ray had to look away so he wouldn't throw up. She finally found what she was looking for, although Ray wondered how she could find things if she was blind. Velis walked to a small crystal ball.  
  
"Ray come closer" She said pulling out a chicken foot on a wire out of a bottle. Ray moaned at the sight of the foot. "Do not be afraid," She said  
  
Ray came closer. "Let me see your palm" Ray nodded and lifted up his hand  
  
The woman ran her fingers over his hand. "Your fingers are callused, I'm guessing that's from the fires?" Ray nodded again. The woman the dragged the foot over his hand and pressed hard till it drew blood. Ray only flinched for a second.  
"Now pick up the Crystal ball," she said as blood gushed from his hand.  
  
Ray picked up the ball and gasped when his blood engulfed the entire artifact. Then woman began to chant. "Hetis beru felis ketsa" The crystal ball tugged itself out of Ray's hand and began to hang in midair.  
  
The room shined then went dark.  
  
Ray stood wondering what was going on. And gasped when he saw a tall towering man stand among millions of soldiers. The man laughed.  
  
"It is time to fight back! Being held in darkness for 150 years! We will no longer be treated as monsters that go bump in the night! We shall kill all FlameDancers and Sunbringers! They are the ones who held us here! Now we shall hold them against their alternet Element! Who is with me?"  
  
Thousands of them cheered. 'Hold us against our alternet elements? What is he talking about?' thought Ray. Suddenly he felt a pull in his stomach and felt like his soul was yanked from his body  
  
Ray opened his eyes slowly and noticed he was lying on the ground. He lifted his arm but it fell to the ground "Why does my body feel like I haven't used it in years?" Ray said and noticed his voice was raspy like he hadn't spoke in a while.  
  
"Normal side affects," said Velis handing him a water bottle. Ray ran his tongue over his lips. They were dry too. "Now, what did you see?" she asked taking a seat on a puffy chair.  
  
Ray then explained to her what he saw and heard. Velis looked gave a worried look.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray walked back inside his tent wrapping a cloth over his bloody hand.  
  
Darkfire was in the middle of the tent mediating hovering about 2 feet above the ground. Ray smiled it was funny seeing a serious look on her face. Although he felt a tinge jealous that she didn't age. 'Immortals' he thought  
  
Ray walked slowly behind her and leaned forward till his mouth reached her ear. "Darkfire!" he whispered, "Your charge is dead! You are eliminated!"  
  
Darkfire's eyes shot open and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. She whirled around and glared at Ray "Why you little!" she yelled and lunged at the laughing teen.  
  
Ray gave out a soft cry of help before she slammed into him.  
  
Darkfire pulled Ray close and tickled his sides. She had known about his tickle spots ever since he was born, that's how she got him to go to sleep at nights when he was a baby, but since he was no longer a child she felt she needed to tickle him to remind him who was boss.  
  
Ray was laughing so hard he couldn't breath "o...o...okay! Darkfire I'll stop!"  
  
Darkfire stopped "You better or I'll leave you to the jackals next time you decide you want to go for a late night walk" It was a long story (but I'll tell it anyway!)  
  
*Ray had decided he needed some fresh air so he went out and took a walk. Darkfire noticed he was gone and went to go look for him. She found him surrounded by Jackals to many for him to fight. Darkfire had to burn them all just to get to Ray who had been bitten at. Nothing serious but made him think twice about late night walks*  
  
The Neko-jin shrugged "I told you it was an accident" He said sitting down.  
  
"So when do you get to do the Flamedance?" Asked Darkfire sitting down as well "Because that means you'll need a mate soon and I'm not going to find...it" she said pushing him over.  
  
Ray sighed. Darkfire was just like a big sister only she was like 1614 years older. "I don't know what I want yet" He said "Did you ever have to find mates for your earlier charges?"  
  
Darkfire nodded "Oh yeah, most of them never wanted a mate so they ran away and I always had to find them. Do not be like one of them!" she said pushing him over again.  
  
Ray smiled when she pushed him over "The Flamedance is probably going to be tomorrow. He said examining his wrapped hand with blood soaking through  
  
Darkfire said nothing and placed her hand over his watching a bright light illuminate the room. Ray pulled his hand back and the wound was cleaned and gone with a small punk scar.  
  
Hey where is...?" Ray was suddenly pounced on by a giant white tiger "Oh! There you are Driger." He said as the Tiger bathed him in licks "Okay, okay! Driger get off" He said laughing but took in a sharp breath when Driger tired to stand on him "Dr...ger...I...can't...breath"  
  
Darkfire was laughing but guided Driger off of Ray.  
  
Ray was rubbing his chest taking in labored breaths of air. "Driger you can't do that anymore you're not a cub anymore." Driger let out a small moan but gave Ray one last lick.  
  
"Hey you're the only one who would take him in when he was a cub, I think he's still grateful," said a pink hair teen that walked into Rays tent.  
  
"Oh...Hi Mariah" said Ray as Mariah sat down on a fluffy pillow.  
  
Darkfire growled when she walked in. Mariah was sweet and all but she was trying to take Ray even though her mate was already Lee.  
  
Mariah gave Darkfire a mean look while Ray had his back turned. Mariah always hated her because Darkfire told Lee that she was 'trying' to get Ray  
  
Darkfire returned the look with a crude gesture of the index finger.  
  
Mariah's eyes slit into Tiger-eyes  
  
Darkfire produced a black fireball that gave the room a strange glow and threatened to throw it at her no questions asked.  
  
Ray had no idea what was going on  
  
Mariah stopped. She knew what that fireball could do.  
  
Ray had to clear his throat to get the females attention  
  
"So Ray," said Mariah standing up and walking close to Ray, knowing Darkfire's eyes were following her "I heard your Flamedance was going to happen soon...if you want help...you know I can" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.  
  
"That's all right Mariah," He said standing up  
  
Darkfire chuckled 'Way to go Ray!' she thought  
  
Mariah paid no attention to Darkfire. She started to hum a song. Rays head fell limp  
  
Darkfire quirked an eyebrow 'what the...?'  
  
Rays head steadied "Mariah...you are my only one" he murmured  
  
Darkfire's eyes shot open "What the hell? Are you charming him?" She stood up and ran to Ray pushing Mariah over, not paying attention to her screech  
  
Rays gold eyes were blank. "Mariah...I lo..."  
  
Darkfire had no choice...She slapped him before he could finish the 'horrible' sentence"  
  
Ray blinked several times and grabbed his cheek "owww...Darkfire...why did you do that?" He looked at Mariah who was on the floor. "Damn...I vowed I would never fall for that again..."  
  
Darkfire growled at Mariah  
  
Mariah was pushed *No let me rephrase that* Flung out of the tent.  
  
"DON'T YOU WORRY I WILL HAVE RAY!!" she screamed  
  
Darkfire peeked her head out of the flaps of the tent "First of all YOU HAVE A MATE! Second Charming is only used when in TROUBLE! Thirdly" Darkfire took a breath "Lee's standing behind you" she finished pulling her head back into the tent.  
  
Mariah whirled around. She was right Lee was standing behind her. She gulped and stared at the look on Lee's poor face "Lee...I...."  
  
Lee shook his head "I didn't want to believe Darkfire...but I guess it's true...My wife is a traitor to her husband who tries to be loyal, loving, supplying...tell me Mariah...what am I doing wrong? Why do you want Ray that much?" Lee gave her a look that would kill any guilty wife's soul. And he walked away.  
  
Ray sighed when he heard what was going on outside. "I hope I get a loyal mate," he said with Darkfire nodding her head  
  
"I hope you do too"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mahogany eyes followed a coffin that was being carried to an alter.  
  
Kai sighed. Not that he cared his mother committed suicide it was annoying hearing people talk about his mothers death  
  
"It's so depressing when I heard what she did, but everyone said she kept hearing a voice. She claimed it was her dead twin sister who was blaming her for her death. You think about it, it's kind of scary she never had a moment of peace since the voices began. But it lasted for 8 years and she never spent any time with her son."  
  
Kai turned his head "If you two will stop talking the ceremony has begun" She snapped at him. Ever since Ray left he completely turned from 'Sweet loving boy' to 'Prince of cold hearted, uncaring, Brat'  
  
The two girls stopped chattering. And the ceremony began.  
  
'I can't stand this' Kai thought 'It's giving me a headache' He stood up and walked out of the large Cathedral.  
  
Kai's Guardian Azurefire looked at him then followed. She was a young teen with wavy black shoulder-blade length hair that was tipped with blue. Her metallic blue eyes followed him out.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" she asked when leaned against a pillar outside the Cathedral. She walked to the other side of him  
  
"I don't belong in a room full of mourners. Besides what kind of son am I who doesn't cry at his own mothers funeral?" he said Azurefire was the only one he could talk to as a friend.  
  
"If you don't mind my opinion." She said looking at Kai "She wasn't much of a mother anyway, besides...she was the one who cast Ray out of the city anyway, she also was a constant drunk" She studied Kai with her gentle eyes "I may not have words of wisdom but I can give you words of a friend"  
  
He smirked as she gave him a hug "I guess your right," He looked at her "Why are you guardians so close to your charges anyway?"  
  
"Because we raise you when you are babies and we stand by you till your gone. We tend to grow attached ."  
  
Kai smirked "don't grow to attached."  
  
"I won't and I can't, the age difference would screw up everyone." She looked around "You now that I think about it...why aren't the girl crawling all over you?" She said looking around  
  
He looked away "I don't want to be around a bunch of girls screaming"  
  
"Ah, a lady killer. I see how it is. Blow 'em off and they just want more"  
  
Kai growled, "It's not like that"  
  
Azurefire looked at him and sighed, "I guess so. You know Kai you wouldn't be this way if you just went and decided to see Ray, I mean I've never see him but with all your constant dreams about you as a child with a another little boy..."  
  
"You tapped into my dreams?!" Kai said eyes widening  
  
"You were moaning and turning calling out 'Ray I'm sorry!' I had to check," She said shrugging  
  
"Yeah but still..." he said calming down.  
  
"Shush I'm not finished yet. The boy I saw was quite a cutie meaning now. Whoo he would be the hottie wouldn't he?"  
  
Kai blushed "I wouldn't know" He said looking down  
  
"I that so?" Azurefire said flipping a strand of black-blue hair over her shoulder "That's why I found a seeing crystal in your room."  
  
Kai's eyes shot open once more "How did you? Never mind, I only got a glimpse of him..."  
  
Azurefire smiled "Yeah" She grinned so wide Kai had to wonder  
  
'What can she be thinking now?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n Thank you all! And a special thanks to Azurefire who was played by Netikgirl! *Read her stories, THEY ROCK!"* The yaoi I swear will begin in the next chapter, I was going to put it in this chapter but this chapter was dragging long so I had to cut it. I LOVE YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT ME!!  
  
Ray: *smiles proudly* "First time in a long time since she's been happy!"  
  
Kai: *nods* "Yeah, it was kinda dull cause she didn't want to do anything, but thanks to you guys you made her better!"  
  
Darkfire: *shrug* Eh, oh well I'll see you later! R and R ^_^  
  
And the girl named Darkfire looked at them with her metallic red eyes "Till we meet again" And once more. She was gone. 


	3. The Flamedance

A/n *crying* I freaking love you guys! Man you are all so great! You made me go from Dark and depressed to happy and willing to actually talk to people!  
  
Ray: *nods* Yeah she was acting like a...well...a Darkfire. How did you get that name anyway?  
  
Darkfire: Well...I got that name from a friend. Her name is Larissa Whitengood. She has Xeroderma Pigmenttousum (Not sure if I spelt that right) that means she was allergic to the sun and any light higher than 20 watts. You see I like to go out and take moonlight walks. (My parents don't know, I sneak out so they won't find out) But anyway I was taking one of them and embarrassingly her older brother hit me with his car going like 10 miles per hour. I was fine no worries just lost my breath and had a inhumanly large bruise on my chest and stomach, but he took me inside anyway, I was inside and I saw her hide behind a chair she was like a year younger than me, She was extremely pretty she had pale skin (it looked like her skin reflected in the moon) She had long Raven hair (Like Rays!) and she had the most prettiest eyes I had ever seen! They were pale blue (hard to explain though...) She usually sleeps during the days and has a private tutor come to her house, she doesn't watch T.V she has her own library. Anyway I told her I would come over more often because she is a really good listener and loves all the things I tell her about Beyblade. During Christmas they cover their entire house and field in lights (Not bright enough for her to go outside and walk) we were walking along the pond they have next to her house and people like to drive through the driveway and enjoy lights. Well one person saw us and turned their headlights on bright and it was starting to hurt her (The lights start to make her skin red and it burns really bad) So I threw myself on her (Not enough to hurt her) and blocked her from the lights. Her brother ran outside and yelled at them to turn out their lights. I helped her up and she hugged me ^_^ and then she called me her Darkfire Guardian (she found out I was a pyro) I still go over and talk to her and we walk around her house and her pond. So that's how I got the name Darkfire Guardian.  
  
Ray: *sigh* How sweet ^_^  
  
Darkfire: Okay that took up a lot of time. ON WITH THE STORIE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I tell you every time?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai sighed and watched the pathetic soldier Tyson try to fight off the training dummies.  
  
Max was doing a hell of a lot better than Tyson. Loping off dummy heads one by one.  
  
Tyson's dummies kept falling on him.  
  
"Tyson!" called Kai "Give it up you'll never make it to Knight ceremonies at this rate!"  
  
Tyson turned and glared 'I'll show you...' he growled through his teeth and slashed at a dummy that fell on top of him. Tyson flared and slashed again thrusting the sword through the dummy.  
  
Kai grinned 'That's what I'm talking about' He thought 'all he needs is to be instigated a little'  
  
A tall female walked up besides him and sat in his lap and stroked at his cheek "Oh Kai have you decided a wedding date?"  
  
Kai growled, "Forget it Sashe were not getting married I don't even like you" he said pushing her off his lap  
  
"Oh Kai, that's why I love you" She said with an extremely sugary sweet voice that made Kai want to hurl "You have that thick icy covering over your heart that I know I can shatter, besides your just saying that"  
  
Kai looked at her, He shot the most venomous look he had. He growled through his teeth "Two words. Forget. It"  
  
Sashe gave him a pouty look. "Come on Kai, give me a chance," she said pulling on his shirt  
  
Kai just glared at her. He stood and walked  
  
"Hey don't walk away from me" She said trotting after him "I said don't walk away! Kai are you listening to me?"  
  
Kai turned and let her walk into him "Sashe. Stay.Away.From.Me."  
  
"Fine. But whom are you going to mate with? That little brat you met when we were kids? "She laughed *or cackled*  
  
Kai stood in front of her "Sashe." He said with flame burning in his eyes "Get out of my sites. If you ever return I swear I will kill you and leave your body in the desert without a proper ceremony and that is a disgrace to the gods" He turned and spat at her feet  
  
Sashe's eyes began to fill with tears "You basterd." She said, "I will have you and that boy will die" She slapped him and ran  
  
Kai rubbed his cheek, she didn't slap hard it was just out of shock 'Why did she bring Ray into this?' There was a twinge of feelings run through his gut when he thought Ray's name.  
  
A bright light appeared beside him "Where were you?" he asked Azurefire  
  
She was holding a small stack of parchment "The elders wanted us to give a small history of our recent charges and then we get a new kind of power" She said placing the papers on the stone wall "I feel sorry for one of the guardians, She hadn't done her filing in 156 years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray quirked an eyebrow when Darkfire appeared holding a very large stack of parchment  
  
Darkfire gave a very loud groan and sat on the floor grabbing a quill and ink "Dammit...why didn't I do the filing when I had the chance?" she said writing furiously.  
  
Ray's eyebrow was still raised, sizing up the stack of papers. It was inches from hitting the top of the tent. "What is this?" he asked laughing from Darkfire's expression.  
  
She held up the quill and sighed, "I haven't filed my recent charges histories in life for like..."she thought "about 156 years"  
  
Ray whistled then laughed, "Have fun" and he walked out of the tent bumping into an old woman. "Oh excuse me," He said  
  
The woman gave a smile "Oh yes Ray just the person I wanted to see..."  
  
Ray sighed. He was not a very good person at helping others out on their personal problems. "Yeah what is it Gassi?  
  
The woman grabbed his arm "So when is the Flamedance?" She asked leading him to a tall tree.  
  
"Tomorrow night. Uh, why are we here?" He asked as the woman let go of his arm  
  
"Will you get my kitty down?" She said with a pathetic look "She won't come down when I call her and she seems to be stuck" She said pointing to a small white fuzz ball stuck in the tree  
  
Ray sighed and nodded and he jumped onto a high branch "Here kitty, kitty" he said holding out his hand. The kitten mewed and pawed playfully at his hand "Come here you little fuzz ball". The kitten mewed happily and jumped to a higher branch. Ray sighed again and jumped to a branch just below the kitten. The kitten mewed again and licked Ray's nose. He smirked and grabbed the kitten with a quick swipe. He carefully jumped down from the tree and landed next to Gassi.  
  
The woman smiled as the kitten jumped into her arms. Walking up beside her was her husband Bekus, one of the former Neko-jin soldiers who helped lead the tribe to freedom.  
  
The man smiled and kissed his wife "Let's go home now" He said grabbing her arm  
When the two kissed Ray felt of twinge of feelings run through his gut and a thought of Kai flashed through his mind. The urge to want to kiss someone... Ray shook his head 'What am I thinking? Kai probably has girls crawling all over him'  
  
Ray walked back to the tent where Darkfire sat Indian style on the floor writing fast on parchment. Ray sat next to her and tried to read her handwriting "Uh, Darkfire? What does that say?" He said pointing to a word that was scribbled into the paper  
  
Darkfire looked at the word "Don't even try to read it" She said "It's in guardian language, most humans who try to read it go insane because none of the letters are ever the same" She said never looking up at him  
  
"Then how can you read and write it?" he asked looking at her and back at the paper  
  
She shrugged and looked back at the paper "Guess I was born with it"  
  
"So...what's for dinner?" He asked rubbing his hands together  
  
Darkfire looked up again and gave a very mean glare. She held up her hand and put a fire under the pot next to her "Leftovers" She said simply. Ray smiled and walked over to the pot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai growled at a maid who flashed a toothy grin at him. 'I need to get out of here...' He thought when the maid bent over showing off her legs. Kai looked away and kept walking. The maid looked offended and walked away.  
  
A fire red head teen stepped in his way "So why did you blow off that very fine maid?" He asked looking over Kai's shoulder at the maid  
  
Kai glared "She's not my type" He said moving past Tala  
  
Tala threw up his arms "None of the females are your type in this god- forsaking city." He said following Kai into his room "You need something different, you need to get out of this city and find someone new"  
  
Kai flopped into an overstuffed chair and picked up a book.  
  
Tala grabbed the book from his hands and grinned when Kai gave him his 'Death glare' "Go to the library and talk to Kenny he seems to know something about a man trying to take over the world, We get this guy we get chicks and you can choose who you want"  
  
Kai looked away "I don't want just 'Chicks' I want someone I can love and trust and..."  
  
Tala cut him off "What's this? The great Kai has feelings for this sort of thing? You definitly need a mate dude"  
  
Kai just stared at him and looked toward the window and whistled. A great red and gold bird flew in through the window.  
  
The bird flew over to Kai's outstretched arm and landed allowing Kai to stroke her.  
  
"Dranzer" Kai said looking into her gold eyes "Do I need to go out and find a mate and is Tala crazy?" Tala looked somewhat offended.  
  
Dranzer tilted her head and cooed like saying "Do what your heart tells you I think you have a person in mind on who you want. And yes... Tala is crazy"  
  
Kai smiled "Yeah I do think I know what I want" Kai walked past Tala and opened the door where Azurefire stood about to open the door  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked  
  
"To Kenny to get a map" He said brushing pat her  
  
"A...map?" She said following him to the library "Why?" she had to jog to keep up  
  
"As soon as I get a map, were out of this damn city" He said stopping to look at her. Azurefire jumped for joy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenny fumbled with his glasses "S...sire?" he asked grasping hold of a cat "Dizzi stop fumbling" he looked back at the prince  
"I need a map. I'm leaving for a while" Kai looked around at the giant stacks of books. 'No wonder he doesn't ever go outside' Kai thought 'with all this darkness he would melt the second he went outside' "Do you ever go into the sunlight?" he thought out loud  
  
"Oh no Sire, your mother would never let me... if I go outside now the sun would kill me, I've been in the dark for..."He thought "6 years"  
  
Kai scowled "How come she never let you out?" he asked  
  
"She was scared I would run back to my homeland, being in dark for so long I couldn't" He answered letting go of Dizzi "I can't leave this place, I would die out there..."  
  
Azurefire tsked at Kenny's sad story and grabbed the old calico cat.  
  
Kenny walked over to a stack of papers "What kind of map?" he asked  
  
Kai swore under his breath. He didn't think about where he wanted to go. He just wanted to see Ray...his mind trailed off 'why did I think about Ray? What's wrong with me?'  
  
Azurefire looked over at Kai "You okay? You kinda got a funny look going on there" she flashed her hand in front of his face  
  
"I want a map to the White Tiger tribe," He said 'what the hell? Where did that come from?'  
  
Kenny handed him the map "Be careful out there, and if you make it in time you could probably see their tribe leader do his 'Flamedance' by tomorrow night. I here it's pretty interesting"  
  
Kai quirked an eyebrow "Flamedance?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of a ritual they have. When the heir of the former tribe leaders is of age they do the Flamedance to gain their full power... Kinda like what you did when you spent a month in the dark trying to reach and talk to the dark king to give you your full powers" Kenny shrugged and sat back at the desk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a commotion in the middle of the tribe.  
  
Ray walked out of his tent to see what it was all about. Darkfire followed finally done with her paperwork.  
  
"What's going on?" Ray asked a little boy who ran by  
  
"Thers a man who jutht rode in with a woman and a other man" The boy said with a lisp and ran off toward the big tree to get a better look  
  
Ray walked toward the middle of the circle. He maneuvered between people who seemed to want to trip him. Out of instincts he moved his feet in certain ways to keep from falling 'Side, side, left, right, back, back, left...' he thought in his mind. He finally made it and tripped through the tiny entrance.  
  
There in the middle of it all was a teen on a pure black horse looking around like he was searching for someone.  
  
Darkfire stumbled in after him. "Okay everyone move out! Nothing to see here GO!" she yelled at the crowed  
  
The crowed disappeared one person at a time till finally no one was there except the visitors, Darkfire, and Ray.  
  
The teen jumped from his horse, followed by the other two.  
  
Darkfire embraced the female with caution eyeing her. The other female eyed her too. "Azurefire?" Darkfire asked  
  
"Darkfire?" She asked "Oh my... I had no idea you made it this far" Darkfire gave a confused look "Not saying that as a bad thing, You were the only one who could take on so many courses I thought you would be an elder or something"  
  
Darkfire blushed "Well I always thought you would be an elder because you were so smart and could figure out the training course in an instant" Darkfire stepped closer  
  
"Yeah...well looks I got the brains you got the bronze" Azurefire stepped closer. They began crying into each other's arms "WHY DID PINKFIRE GET TO BE AN ELDER???!!" they both cried  
  
*Anime sweatdrop on both Ray and Kai*  
  
Kai jumped off his horse and walked over to Ray. He cleared his throat and held out a hand  
  
Ray ignored the hand and gave Kai a huge hug  
  
Kai blushed when Ray let go who was blushing as well  
  
Tala dismounted his horse and cleared his throat to prove he was till there.  
  
While Tala was introducing himself his horse wondered off.  
  
"So...uh Kai" Ray said "What brings you to the White Tiger tribe? I would have thought you had loads of work to do."  
  
"Hn...No I needed different surroundings for a little while an this place was not that far"  
  
'Oh..."Ray looked slightly hurt.  
  
Kai looked at Rays hurt face "And..." he sighed, "I wanted to see you again" A thought struck through Kai's mind he shook it away without a second thought  
  
Ray smiled again "Why don't you take a seat in the tent and I'll be with you in a second" Ray walked over to Darkfire and said something to her.  
  
She looked up and ran off toward the center of the village. Azurefire followed.  
  
Tala looked around 'Where's my horse?' he wondered then spotted his horse smack dab in the middle of the pond. You have a duck pond?" He said incredulously "In the middle of a village?"  
  
An old man walked up "We keep them for eggs. If we have a pond they scatter less than chickens do...your horse thinks she's a duck?"  
  
"Near as I can figure" Tala said eyeing the one inhabitant of the pond who wasn't quacking.  
  
The horse was belly-deep in the water. She looked ridiculously content; ears flopped forward, as she watched the fleet of ducks maneuvering around her. Three perched on her back.  
  
"A local custom?" The old Neko-jin laughed  
  
"No" Tala sighed again "It's just her. Or no, it's not just her. Watch" he pulled off his boots and waded into the pond, knowing from long experience that not even honey cakes would get her out.  
  
The horse waited for Tala to be almost in reach of her halter, then she spun and splashed away, followed by a chorus of chuckling admirers.  
  
Tala managed to corner her and grab her lead rope without falling in completely  
  
'Where do you want her?" Asked a snickering stable lad  
  
A few fucks came out from the pond and followed the horse. Quaking happily Tala sighed. This wasn't the first time it's happened.  
  
Tala walked into the tent and Kai quirked an eyebrow "Why are you wet?" he asked biting his lip to keep from laughing  
  
"Don't ask" he sat down next to him on a pillow  
  
Darkfire peeked her head inside the tent "Uh, hi" She flipped the tent flap open and walked inside "Okay, it's going to be night in a hour and Ray is going to perform the Flamedance"  
  
Kai nodded 'So Ray is the leader of the White Tiger tribe' he thought  
  
"So he's getting ready. If you will please move to the center of the village and it will all start soon." *Do I sound like a airplane stewardess? * Kai and Tala looked somewhat confused but nodded anyway  
  
Everyone was walking toward the center of the village where a bonfire was being set up. The logs were set up like a teepee where you could see the inside and there were about 2000 coals on the ground. It was all ready to be lighted.  
  
Darkfire and Azurefire both walked up to the stack and flicked their hands at the same time and the whole thing burst into flame.  
  
Ray was standing behind a tent waiting for Darkfire "I don't know if I can do this" He breathed heavily. He looked sick  
  
Darkfire hugged him "Ray, yes you can we've been training for this for days you can do it in your sleep, just ignore the crowed and focus on what you want most. Love" she hugged him again and walked over to Azurefire "And Kai" she whispered Azurefire nodded "Same goes for Kai" she said so low no one could here but Darkfire.  
  
Ray stepped out from behind the tent and removed his shoes. He walked over to the huge bonfire and placed out his hands He focused hard not me he talked to the fire. He melded his spirit with the fire's I am your brother. Don't hurt me. His eyes turned red and he stepped into the flame.  
  
The people gasped. Then the music started *provided by yours truly ^_^*  
  
Kai stared 'Amazing' he thought  
  
Ray gasped taking in air from the fire. He lifted his hands over his head; he looked like he was in a trance. The music kicked up. Ray moved his hands from the air and did a high kick moving his hips and arms in a swift movement. He twirled around and arched his back *Kinda mix it with Jazz and Ballet*  
  
Kai gasped 'It's like sin' he muttered watching him move his hips and arms in a trance like way.  
  
Tala was cheering along with other people. Small children were trying to copy his moves but were doing a poor job *But it was cute*  
  
Finally Ray stopped. The entire bonfire collapsed. Everyone gasped. But Darkfire and Azurefire were not worried. The fire kept going, as was the music suddenly a huge wave of fire shot up from the ground into the air. The people gasped once more and noticed Ray still dancing in the middle of the fire. He stopped and smiled. Then fell over  
  
Darkfire dashed over and bent over to look at him "Did I do it right?" he said weakly  
  
Darkfire laughed "Yeah you did" Kai walked over and helped him up. Ray staggered.  
  
Kai picked up Ray quickly. Ray blushed, as did Kai but he still carried him to his tent. With no questions asked, "That was...amazing," He said setting Ray down on a chair.  
  
"Um...Thanks" Ray said moving a strand of hair that fell out of his braid. Kai stared so did Ray  
  
Tala burst into the tent "AMAZING!!" he yelled then noticed the two. "Oh...sorry"  
  
Kai shook his head "It's okay" he walked out of the tent.  
  
Ray sighed 'Damn...wait...what am I thinking?' he shook his head to get rid of thoughts that ran through his head  
  
Darkfire walked in "Well" She had a smile on her face  
  
"What?" Ray asked with a quizzical look,  
  
"Nothing" She said and sat next to Ray "Go to sleep, you'll feel kinda funny when you wake up, but you'll have to deal with it." Ray nodded and fell asleep instantly  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n *Huge smile* ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! WHOO HOO!! *Confetti* didn't think I would make it this far! But thanks to you I am no longer in therapy! (Okay maybe not but still...) R and R!  
She flashed them a quick smile and jumped out the window "Till we meet again!" 


	4. Clash of the Elemants

A/n: Okay some of you might have noticed the spelling mistake I made in the last chapter I had F***s instead of Ducks. SORRY!!! *On knees begging for forgiveness* I was reading over it after I put it up and noticed it. Nettikgirl saw it too *huge sweatdrop* my bad *slaps hand* I'm only mortal *well not really* I make mistakes Hehe *clears throat* yeah...sorry ( why is the D right next to the F anyway?  
  
Ray: Tsk Tsk  
  
Darkfire: Yeah, yeah. On with the loving  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* YOU KNOW ALREADY!!!!!!! *Twitch twitch*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai walked over to Tala who sat next to the fire  
  
"What was that all about Kai?" Tala asked nibbling on some meat.  
  
Kai shook his head "I don't know I felt weird helping him like that as well" Kai thought for a second He hadn't said more than three sentences to Ray. He felt kinda bad  
  
Tala sighed and leaned back Whoo, she's cute" Tala whistled as a pink hair girl walked by"  
  
Mariah snubbed him and kept walking. "Asshole!" she yelled back at him  
  
Tala looked offended "My, The ladies here sure are rude. You sure you want to stay here?"  
  
Kai turned and stared "I told you I'm not here for the females I'm here for something else," 'but I'm not quite sure for what' he finished in his head.  
  
Darkfire and Azurefire walked up beside them and sat down "So how DID Pinkfire get to be an Elder anyway?" Azurefire asked  
  
"Her father was a Former Elder, he gave her a free ticket into the group. They wouldn't let her in that easy you know. She never wanted to do the courses or take any of the tests; she was on of the worst guardians ever born." Said Darkfire lying down on her back to enjoy the starlight.  
  
"Ah. She never did want to be around us did she?"  
  
"Nah, she had her own little click of friends. I was always to 'brute' around her, or so she says."  
  
"Hey...what's that?" asked Kai who was looking up at the sky.  
A black object was hurtling towards the village at a high velocity of speed. The ground began to shake violently. People screamed and took off towards the forest. Ray stumbled out of his tent and looked up  
  
"What the...?" the object landed right on top of his tent flinging him forward right into Kai.  
  
"Mumph!" was all he could say before Ray slammed into him. More objects were falling from the sky smashing everything  
  
Darkfire dove at a baby girl who was screaming for her mother. Darkfire caught her on time before the object fell on her.  
  
Azurefire picked up a little boy before he was crushed by a crowed of people.  
  
Kai picked up the unconscious Ray and ran into the forest followed by Azurefire and Darkfire. They ran far into the forest until the shaking and noises of things being crushed stopped.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Darkfire asked Azurefire.  
  
Azurefire shook her head. "I don't know. It looked like life pods"  
  
Kai placed Ray on the ground "Azurefire, Darkfire one of you heal him" He looked around "Where is Tala?"  
  
Tala stumbled out of a crowed of people "Here I am. I grabbed the horses" Kai nodded  
  
Darkfire gave the baby girl to her mother who came calling for her. And Azurefire gave the little boy back to the same woman who luckily was the baby's mother as well. "Okay..." Darkfire said dropping to her knees and placed her hands over Ray's chest.  
  
Azurefire went off to heal anybody else who needed it... which was a lot.  
  
Ray's eyes fluttered open "I feel sick..." he mumbled "Is everyone all right?" he asked sitting up. Kai steadied him  
  
Darkfire scanned over all of the people "Yes there all here...wait" Darkfire quirked an eyebrow "Where's Mariah?" she scanned over the crowd again looking for the pink haired girl. "I know Lee left the village, but he didn't take Mariah" She sighed, "I don't think she made it" Darkfire may not have liked Mariah but she was still an innocent and she did die of a horrible death.  
  
Ray shook his head "What the hell is going on? Why did that happen?" He was beginning to form a headache  
  
Kai looked at the crowed of scared people "We can move your people to Verdi and then we can ask Kenny about what's going on"  
  
Azurefire nodded "It might take a little longer because of the extra people, but we can manage"  
  
Ray nodded as well. He wished he could have saved Mariah but there is nothing he could do. A chill ran down his back when he thought of Mariah 'Could she still be alive?' he thought  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah looked around. There was nothing but darkness. She stood and cleaned off her clothes that were covered in mud and dirt. She stepped forward and the empty room echoed.  
  
'Come closer Mariah'  
  
Mariah jumped "Who...who's there?" she asked. Her voice echoed  
  
'I know what you want' the voice hissed 'You want the one they call Ray'  
  
"How did you know about Ray?" She asked  
  
'He's the one standing in my way' the voice etched those words in her mind 'Listen Mariah, if you help me you can have Ray all to your self and I won't have to kill him'  
  
Mariah gasped. She would do anything to have Ray as her own "Tell me what I have to do," she said without a second thought  
  
'Good, here's what I want you two to do...'  
  
"You two? Who's the other one?"  
  
"Me" Said a sugary voice from behind her  
  
Mariah whirled around and faced a young girl around the same age  
  
"My name is Sashe. And the one you love has the one I love."  
  
'That is enough' the voice said 'I have already sent down my soldiers in life pods...' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The small crowd of people had to stop a few times for the sake of Ray. He kept fainting or vomiting *He had the decency to run to a bush or something before he was about to vomit though*  
  
Kai felt sorry for him. He had to go through the same thing last year when he spent a month in darkness after he received his powers he couldn't even stand straight for a whole day.  
  
Darkfire sighed as Ray ran to another bush to vomit for the 8th time "He needs to eat something, by now he's probably throwing up stomach fluids" Azurefire groaned  
  
"He keeps doing that I think I'm going to be sick"  
  
Ray walked back and took a swig of water from a waterskin "I think I'm gonna fai..." and so...he did  
  
Kai caught him just in time before he hit the ground. Ray awoke in a snap  
  
"Where am I?" Ray looked around "Oh...never mind"  
  
Kai picked him up and placed him on the back of the horse. Kai was still amazed how light he was "So...we haven't had the chance to talk much...what have you done for 8 years?"  
  
Ray sighed and looked up at the sun "Nothing much, I can't ever go anywhere because I need to take care of the tribe"  
  
"What about a mate? Do you have one?" Kai asked  
  
"No, there's no one in my tribe that I could have as a mate. What about you?" Ray asked, a smirk played across his face  
  
Kai shook his head "Same here, there seems to be no one who's my type"  
  
Ray flicked his head in a dance like move allowing his braid to get caught in the wind  
  
Kai stopped 'Whoa, how beautiful' he thought. He shook his head and jogged to get back in his normal stride next to the horse carrying Ray.  
  
Ray looked at the now tired Kai "You can get on if you want, I don't mind" Ray smiled at him  
  
In silence Kai put his foot in the hoister and pulled him self on the horse. His strong movement gave Ray shivers. He sat in the saddle behind Ray and took the reigns.  
  
Ray yawned and snuggled his head on Kai's nicely built chest *whoo hoo! Sizzle*  
  
Kai looked shocked for a second but settled down and softly placed his chin on Ray's head.  
  
Darkfire sighed and placed her head on Azurefire's shoulder "How sweet. I think they are going to make a very cute couple"  
  
"I think so to," Azurefire said watching Kai unnoticingly lace his fingers with Ray's.  
  
Ray smiled in his sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/n: Did I mention Driger made it to? Uh...well he did! ^_^)  
  
Driger stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. Darkfire and Azurefire stopped as well.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right" Darkfire said Azurefire nodded "Azurefire you take to the sky's and scan up there. I'll go ahead and check on land."  
  
Azurefire did a 360 and morphed into a hawk and flew off into the sky flying on ahead.  
  
Darkfire did a flip and morphed into a White Tiger *figures don't it? ^_^* and took off in a dead run dodging trees and bushes.  
  
Kai looked over at Tala "Take care of the tribe" He dug his heels into the horses sides and the horse took off in a dead run as well. Ray braced himself for the burst of speed.  
  
Darkfire ran fast and skidded to halt when she ran through the open gates of Verdi. She morphed back and stood. Azurefire morphed back in midair and dropped about 10 feet and landed perfectly next to Darkfire.  
  
Kai's horse stopped next to them. Ray slid off quickly with Cat-like movement, Kai jumped off as well.  
  
"My god..." Ray trailed off looking at the destroyed city.  
The entire city was usually bustling with people. Not anymore, the same black things that destroyed the White Tiger tribe where here as well. Everyone was breathless. There was no noise except for the wind that blew dust into their faces.  
  
Darkfire took a step forward, that one step echoed through the entire city. It felt like her heart had stopped.  
  
Kai's mouth was gaping open. He took heavy breaths. "My home..." Kai never liked his city much but think about it, he was born and raised in this city, and it was also the city he was supposed to look after. He was the Prince of Verdi.  
  
Ray's mouth was dry. His gold orbs scanned over the now wasteland. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
'I don't know if I want to tell you" Came a voice from somewhere around a building. A sound of a whip cracking made them jump and look over at Darkfire.  
  
Wrapped tightly around her wrist was the whip they heard, drawing blood. Darkfire looked up from her wrist and saw a woman wearing a short, tight leather dress with knee high black boots. Darkfire growled  
  
"So" said the woman "Guardians DO bleed" She laughed  
  
Darkfire lifted one of her legs high, the female quirked and eyebrow as Darkfire brought it back down slightly on top of the whip, and whirled the whip around her ankle and brought her leg down hard completely pulling the woman forward going head first into the dirt.  
  
Azurefire laughed out loud, both Kai and Ray grinned.  
  
The female stood "You don't laugh at the wind master" she said snarling and dusting herself off  
  
"You don't wear enough clothes" Darkfire said grinning, "Ray, you go look for survivors. Kai, guard him with your life. Azurefire, go with them and heal anyone who needs it, I have a feud to settle with my cousin here" Darkfire unwrapped the whip from her wrist, instantly the open wound healed itself.  
  
Ray nodded and took off, Kai followed. Azurefire waited behind for a minute and then took off as well.  
  
"So, Darkfire I see your still around, and haven't been kicked off the 'Holy Guardians' order yet"  
  
"Surprise, surprise I guess. Looks like the Order favors me Windbreaker." Darkfire said walking around the female named Windbreaker sizing her up.  
  
Windbreaker was doing the same. "So how long has it been baby cousin?" she asked "Since the last time we met like this?"  
  
"To long I think" Darkfire stopped and unsheathed her sword "Besides I learned some new tricks since then" Darkfire said trusting it forward, the entire blade burst into flame.  
  
"You play with fire your going to get burned baby cousin"  
  
"Only if you don't know how treat well"  
  
"Prepare to loose Darkfire" Windbreaker brought her whip up and cracked it in the air  
  
"You seem to forget that you lost last time. Why the sudden urge to think you can beat me now?" Darkfire lowered her body in the 'fighting' position  
  
"History never repeats itself." Windbreaker said readying herself as well  
  
"History always repeats itself, and you know that, you're an elemental"  
  
Windbreaker growled, "It's an expression dimwit, now let's get this over with"  
  
Darkfire shrugged "Oh bring it on, I need some action" Darkfire said with metallic red eyes glittering.  
  
Windbreaker let out a battle cry and ran head first into Darkfire with her whip held high slashing it  
  
Darkfire jumped back just in time, but the whip left a rip her leather pants. Darkfire growled then jumped high into the air right in front of the sun.  
  
Windbreaker squinted to see Darkfire  
  
Darkfire put her arms into an X and yelled out "Black shadow flame!" The entire city was plunged into darkness  
  
Windbreaker gasped "What the hell? What did you do?" She looked around franticly.  
  
"What's wrong Windbreaker? Scared of the dark?" Darkfire laughed then disappeared and reappeared over and over again in different places.  
  
Windbreaker closed her eyes so she could hear where Darkfire was. Darkfire stopped. Windbreaker looked around "h...hello?" she called out "Darkfire? You better not have left me here!"  
  
"Boo," whispered a voice on the back of Windbreakers neck. Windbreaker jumped and screamed.  
  
Darkfire laughed and moved out of the way of the flying whip. "Oh I miss the good old days." She said once more moving out of the way of the whip  
  
Windbreaker stopped to catch her breath, "You mean when we had the clash of the elementals?" Windbreaker said starting to swing the whip once more, "Yes those were good times, but we did a lot of damage to historical places, like Stone Hedge"  
  
"Stone Hedge? You mean the place with the big rocks?"  
  
"Yeah. And do you remember Atlantis? We completely drowned that city"  
  
"Why?" Darkfire laughed, "Why did we ever have that clash of the elementals anyway?"  
  
Windbreaker stopped "I dunno. I think it was our family's fault on who was stronger"  
  
"Oh yeah" Darkfire said stopping as well "It turns out I was!" Darkfire laughed and dodged another whip.  
  
"Okay lets get serious," Windbreaker, said, "Why did you make it dark anyway?" she asked  
  
"So we won't destroy the city...as much...as it was before..." Darkfire shook her head at the loss of words  
  
Windbreaker held out her hand and a sharp sword appeared in her hand "Let's get this over with, I have a man to go home to" Windbreaker eyed Darkfire "Do you have a husband Darkfire?"  
  
Darkfire growled, "This isn't what this is about Windbreaker"  
  
Windbreaker grinned now knowing she struck a nerve. "Let's go." Windbreaker attacked Darkfire who dodged easily "What's wrong little cousi?" She said in a baby voice "No man likes you?"  
  
Darkfire once again growled  
  
"I see, you are in love with someone, But it seems you can't have him" She slashed at Darkfire who had barley enough time to block  
  
Darkfire winced at the sound of the blades, she knew that was to close for comfort "Windbreaker, you know we can't love our charges, I love him like a little brother nothing more, because he's all I have left, he's the one who will save us from the darkness. Besides there is someone he loves dearly and he to will save us."  
  
Windbreaker did not care of what she says, she knew it was true, Darkfire didn't love Ray, only as a sibling love, but she knew it hurt because Darkfire couldn't find love. *Tragic I know*  
  
Windbreaker kept taunting her; Darkfire's attacks were getting harder and stronger. "ENOUGH!" Darkfire cried. She was crying, tears were pouring down her cheeks. Windbreaker was still taunting her and slashing at her. Darkfire stopped and let one of the attacks go by. The swing of the blade cut open of the many braids on Darkfire.  
  
The wavy hair fell into her eyes. She swiped it back and whispered, "Just because you can attract males quickly do's not mean you can rub it in."  
  
Windbreaker slashed at Darkfire one last time expecting it to slash into Darkfire but a loud BANG proved her wrong. Darkfire had her sword in a blocking position right in front of her stomach. "Stop doing this to me." She whispered again  
  
Windbreaker wanted to see her fullest power. She didn't expect it to happen so soon,  
  
Darkfire screamed and arched her back. A black flame shot from her body making a huge shield around her body. If it wasn't for the blackout shield you could see it on a 50-mile radius  
  
Azurefire who was on the other side of the huge city shot her head around and felt the wave of power. 'Not now Darkfire, not here' she thought  
  
Windbreaker was gasping  
  
Darkfire didn't look the same, every one of the tiny braids had burst and wavy hair was flowing in Darkfire's face. Her eyes were changing from white to red over and over, her pupils were now shaped in small slits, and she was also breathing heavy, her knees where trying not to buckle, She let out a scream and the black flame engulfed both of them, a huge burst of wind knocked everything over from there to anything standing 10 miles away.  
  
Ray was standing up trying to figure what was going on with Azurefire when the huge blast of wind knocked them all over. Kai was standing as well when Ray slammed into him, maybe it was destiny, maybe it was just dumb luck, but their lips locked anyway and a wave of pleasure ran through both of them, debris flew everywhere, Ray said he was hurt so he refused to get up, Kai said so to, so they stayed in that *I'm sure ^_~* comfy position till Darkfire staggered from behind a building, her hair was back into the thousands of tiny braids and her eyes were the normal again *If you would call metallic red normal*  
  
"Uh...where are they?" she asked looking around and popping her shoulder back into place.  
  
Azurefire was laughing her head off and pointed to a small pile of debris. Darkfire walked over and lifted a board.  
  
There underneath the pile Ray and Kai's lips were still locked. Kai's hands were massaging Ray's back and Ray was running his hands through Kai's now extremely messed up hair.  
  
Darkfire bit her lip to keep from laughing "EH HEM!" she cleared her throat  
  
The two teens jumped and stopped romancing *or kissing for you who don't know what that means*  
  
"You two have been with each other for 3 days and this is what it all leads to?" she shook her head "Ray...I'm so...proud of you!" Ray who was trying to stand with the help of Kai looked EXTREMLY confused; Darkfire pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"D...Darkfire...n...not breathing!" he yelped  
  
Darkfire let go. And gave a cheeky grin at Kai and whispered to where only Kai could hear "You hurt him I swear I'll kill you"  
  
Kai gave a confused look then nodded, Ray stood very close to Kai.  
  
Darkfire looked at the still giggling Azurefire "Did you find anyone?" she asked  
  
Azurefire got serious quickly "We found a few, we sent them to the palace which seems to be the only thing NOT destroyed here, I know it's suspicious but where else can we go?"  
  
Darkfire shook her head "Alright" She said dryly, "Get the villagers from the forest and I'll go check out the palace. Ray, Kai you two are both coming with me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Yay! Okay now that I have finished another enjoyable chapter! And that I have a mob of girls leaving me angry e-mails. I got a detention from climbing on the school roof to get away from them all. Do they get in trouble? NO! Help me! I'm going insane! Did you know I got an email from a girl in my class who said, "If you keep writing in that Flamedancer story I swear I will shoot you" *I have my laptop at my school and they got into my files and saw Flamedancer, they never read it they just know there are a lot of files on this story*, Of course I'll go to school anyway and get shot...hey that's gives me a story idea...  
  
Ray: Oh boy here we go again.  
  
Darkfire: HEY! Okay before I go I got a request...sort of *I told her I would do this*  
  
If you please would bow your head and say a small prayer for Netikgirl's grandfather who just got diagnosed with Cancer, and is now having trouble with his lungs*or kidneys I can't remember it's late* and has to go through surgery again. Please pray that he has a safe surgery and will make a good recovery, Amen. (If you have a heart please pray)  
  
She stood at the alter staring at the coffin containing her brother. She placed her hand on the coffin and whispered, "Till we meet again" as tears poured her cheeks. She turned on her heel and walked out of the Cathedral. 


	5. Fly on the Wings of Love

A/n: Hello! ^___^ Here once more with another chapter of Flamedancer! Seriously Bluumberry I misspelled does? *Looks back over ch.3* huh...I did... *blush* whoops my bad. Anyway, thank you all SO much for the support! I'm glad people are actually reading this unlike my other story; I think I'll make that Yaoi too. My sister is the one who told me not to make it yaoi she threatened me...oh well, all who read "Compleat Wks of Willm Shkspr (Abridged) I claim it now a YAOI!! Forget the summary for that story you now know what it is ^_^  
  
Ray: Yeah...  
  
Darkfire: Ah...you know you had way too much fun making that one...you know with Kai and everything  
  
Ray: *Blush*  
  
Kai: Hn... *Blush*  
  
Darkfire: Hehe ^_~ Oh well... ON WITH THE STORIE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *groan* Why must you DO THIS TO ME??? I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!! *Shivers* damn you all. *Tiny voice* nor do I own D.J Cookie 'Fly on the wings of love'  
  
Evil dude in white coat: See now that wasn't so bad...Charles you don't untie her from the chair. Mariah you can take away the cue cards now.  
  
Darkfire: *gnawing through ropes* GUYS SAVE ME!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray sat on the bed of a warm dark room staring into the fire that was held in a gigantic fireplace. 'What are my new powers anyway? Did I get any?' A shiver ran through his spine "Who's there?" He called out  
  
A shadow ran across his window. *Creepy music included guys ^_^*  
  
Ray quirked an eyebrow "Darkfire?" he whispered "This isn't funny"  
  
The shadowed thing lunged at Ray  
  
He let out a gasp, but it was cut short as the sound of metal flew threw air slicing through the shadow beast. He turned his head and saw Darkfire making a mark on a little pad of parchment with a quill  
  
"488 for me" she said rolling up the parchment "Hey Azurefire!" she called "How many do have?"  
  
"487..." the sound of slicing metal ran through the halls "488" came Azurefire once again  
  
Darkfire smiled at Ray "Get some sleep okay? You've had a real rough night I'm sure" she started out of the room then turned her head "Watch out for shadow demons, they think their hiding well"  
  
Ray stared at the dead body on the ground "Great" he murmured. He looked back at the flames of the fire. The pale light reflected off his tan face. He then walked toward the oversized bed and tried to sleep but the dead body bothered him.  
  
He groaned and rolled over. About an hour passed of him tossing and turning. He finally gave up and pulled himself out of the bed and strolled toward the door  
  
The door creaked open and his head popped out of the side with gold orbs scanning the area 'No Darkfire...' he thought then sneaked out of the door  
  
Darkfire was standing by a pillar shielded by a shadow cover, the only thing you could see was her eyes but she had them shut  
  
Ray snuck past the pillar unaware of the silent breathing from the pillar  
  
Never moving from the pillar Darkfire open her eyes slightly and scanned Ray, grinning slightly knowing where he was going, she shut her eyes again and continued her job. Ray opened Kai's door and walked in.  
  
Kai looked over in that direction from the where he was sitting, he quirked an eyebrow "Yes?"  
  
Ray blushed "Uh, there's a dead body in my room and I can't seem to sleep...can I stay with you?"  
  
Kai gave him a very rare smile "Uh, yeah sure" he watched Ray walk from the door to another chair beside Kai's "Are you going to unbind you hair?" he asked looking over Ray's long hair that was starting to fall loose  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot" he said reaching over his shoulder and retrieving the braid. He let the hair fall around his shoulders.  
  
Kai walked over to his desk and handed Ray a brush.  
  
Ray brushed his hair trying to remove snares and knots. Kai smirked and took the brush from Ray and carefully removed the knots. His hands were gentle and quick. He moved the hair on Ray's neck giving Ray the shivers. Kai breathed in. To him Ray smelt like honey, the taunting smell drew Kai close breathing slightly on Ray's neck giving him waves of shivers.  
  
Ray purred making Kai laugh slightly "You purr?" he asked  
  
Ray blushed "It's not my fault" he said "It's part of a Nejo-jin trait"  
  
Kai leaned over and whispered in his ear "I think it's adorable" he leaned forward some more and left a feather light kiss on Ray's forehead. Kai finished Ray's hair and walked toward the bed.  
  
Ray got up and walked over as well, he removed his shoes and crawled in. Kai still standing removed his own shirt  
  
Ray shivered one last time by Kai's godly figure. Kai crawled in and pulled the covers over them both "Good night" he said  
  
Kai smiled "Good night" he returned finding Ray's hand and kissing it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala sat at the edge of his bed petting his pet wolf Wolburg not noticing the rat that ran across the floor next to his foot. "What am I supposed to do now? OW!" he yelled as the rat but his foot  
  
Wolburg ran after the rat swiping at it as he cornered it. But stopped when Tala stood. He whimpered knowing something was wrong.  
  
Tala absently walked out of the door but stopped as Darkfire walked past.  
  
Darkfire gave a confused look but kept walking.  
  
Tala continued walking picking up a fireplace poker on his way out. He stopped in front of Kai's door. He opened it slowly and walked to the side of the bed where Ray was sleeping  
  
Ray shot his eyes open and gasped as the heavy object was brought down on his head rendering him unconscious,  
  
Tala picked up the unconscious Ray and threw him over his shoulder  
  
Kai awoke and jumped out of the bed running in front of the door where Tala was heading "Tala? What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled  
  
Tala stared at him with pupil less eyes "Move" he said  
  
Kai gasped, that wasn't Tala's voice. The voice he heard was sharp and venomous. Kai grabbed his sword beside the door  
  
Tala flicked his hand and Kai went flying over the railing and fell the 28 stories  
  
Azurefire and Darkfire were at the bottom of the stairs when they heard the noise. Azurefire ran under the falling Kai and caught him before he hit the ground but took her down as well.  
  
Darkfire looked up and saw Tala walking towards the balcony door. "Shit!" she yelled and ran up the stairs as fast as she could go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala placed Ray at the edge of the balcony  
  
"Good work my slave," said the sugary voice that was sitting on the rail  
  
"Are you sure we should have knocked him out like that?" asked a soft voice "We might have killed him"  
  
"Mariah, don't worry I won't kill him" said Sashe 'Yet' she finished to herself while looking over her town dress "That damn wolf tore my favorite dress cornering me like that." She said  
  
"Sashe how did you get him to be like this?" Mariah asked waving her hand in front of Tala's face  
  
"I bit him while I had Phenotin on my fangs, vile tasting stuff" Sashe looked up quickly "Hurry! Someone's coming" she jumped off the railing and quickly turned into a vulture and flew away  
  
Mariah did a 360 and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke  
  
The vulture returned and looked around, morphing back Sashe shoved Ray over the side and took off once more  
  
Darkfire burst though the doors and looked around and stared at the unmoving Tala, she grabbed his collar "WHERE IS HE?" she yelled  
  
Tala pointed a finger to where Ray once was  
  
Darkfire ran over to where Ray once was and looked down and saw Ray falling slowly towards the ground below "NO!" she screamed and looked around and finally she jumped over the edge head first straightening her body to catch up with Ray  
  
Darkfire caught Ray and held him in her arms "Oh god" she whispered as they fell towards the ground "I know I don't deserve my wings just yet, but PLEASE I need to save him! HE is the one who will save us from darkness!" she prayed quietly to herself  
  
Kai and Azurefire both burst through the doors slamming into the railing "RAY!" Kai called when he spotted the two falling towards the earth.  
  
Darkfire prayed louder as the ground came closer  
  
The sun was peeking over the mountains in the distance blinding everyone  
  
"Oh god...please" she whispered once more and closed her eyes, as the ground was 10 inches away  
  
A light shot out around the two.  
  
Black giant fire wings shot out from Darkfire's back. Darkfire gave a whimper at the sudden burst of pain but moved the wings quickly before they hit the ground.  
  
Darkfire grunted and flew up flying very close to the palace walls and landed on the balcony placing Ray in Kai's arms. She landed and doubled- over in pain  
  
Kai looked over at her while removing hair from Ray's face "What's wrong with her?" he asked  
  
"Guardians aren't meant to have their wings if they don't reach a certain level of power, the gods seem to favor us today"  
  
Ray's eyes fluttered open and grabbed his head "OW my head! What happened?" he asked as Azurefire healed him "And what's wrong with you?" he asked looking over at the doubled-over Darkfire  
  
"I just saved your life. We would have been picking up your body parts with a broom if it wasn't for me" she winced as the wings folded into her back. "I hope it doesn't hurt like that when it IS time for me to have my wings"  
  
Kai let go of Ray and walked over to Tala "What it your problem? What is wrong with you?"  
  
Tala collapsed and let out a gasp for air "WHAT THE?" he yelled as he landed on the ground. He was breathing heavy and looking at each and every one of them "Oh...no" he said in a squeaky voice  
  
Darkfire closed her eyes "What happened?" she asked quietly massaging her temples  
  
Tala bit his lower lip "I...was aware of everything that was going on...but I couldn't control myself, there was this annoying sugary voice that was extremely familiar...it sounded like Sashe, but we believe she died in the accident"  
  
Azurefire looked up "So what are we going to do now?" she asked as the door opened  
  
Tyson and Max walked through the door "Uh, Kai sir...there's a hologram waiting for you in the hall, whoever it is, is demanding to speak to you." Max said bowing  
  
They all followed Max and Tyson out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They entered the hall and sitting on the throne was a blue figure and standing next to it were two hooded people who kept their heads low. Every now and then the figures would flicker  
  
Kai growled at the hologram when he saw it was sitting on the thrown.  
  
"Why hello Kai" said the figure "It's been so long, how has it been?"  
  
Kai spat "I know that's not what you're here for, you better tell us or leave" he said clenching his fist till he drew blood  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Kai watch your manners. "Well if you want me to speak..." it said in a taunting voice "I see you defeated my elemental, and some of my shadow creatures. Very clever that trick you did with the wings Darkfire I almost had Ray dead."  
  
One of the figures looked over at the other figure sharply  
  
Darkfire grinned, "Thanks"  
  
"Whatever, anyway I guess I'll tell you my plot" *so cliché right? ^_~* It said looking over at all of them "About 150 years ago a band of Flamedancer's and Sunbringer's cast my soul into the secrets of the darkness leaving my body to be taken by another life, since I am stronger now I will take that into advantage and get my revenge since there seems to be so few of them now.  
  
"What are you going to do to them?" asked Ray stepping forward  
  
"I plan to force them into darkness, also force the planet into dark as well and take over"  
  
"That doesn't sound like you've thought this through enough" said Darkfire *really I haven't*  
  
The figure growled "Well the only way you CAN beat me now is if you can find the other elemental ascent and I can tell you it isn't going to be that easy." The figure laughed and disappeared  
  
*A/n: I am now laughing at myself cause I DID NOT think that through*  
  
Darkfire sighed "Pathetic, but we still better be cautious because a long time ago she had the entire planets people on their knees begging for mercy"  
  
"SHE?" they all asked looking at her  
  
"What? I never said it was a he did I? *No I didn't ^_^ god I love plot holes*  
  
Ray sighed, "Perfect...well, where are we going find elemental ascent? I mean Darkfire just killed one"  
  
Darkfire looked away "Hey, you sound like I knew the entire time" she said looking over at Tyson and Max and analyzed them "Tell me, you two" she pointed to Tyson and Max who looked confused "Do any of you have Wind magic?"  
  
Tyson raised his hand "Yeah, it runs in my family" he said  
  
Darkfire grinned, "Do you have a baby dragon that follows you around?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, he calls himself Dragoon" he said, "How do you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow  
  
Darkfire smiled "Ladies and Gentlemen...we have our Wind Elemental"  
  
Azurefire looked relived then looked at Max "Hey you...what's with the turtle on your shoulder?"  
  
Max looked at his shoulder "Oh, Draciel? I've had him since I was a kid"  
  
Azurefire looked down for a second "Hey Darkfire, isn't the Draciel the same name of the Water elemental?"  
  
Darkfire nodded "Yeah...hey, can you work water magic?"  
  
Max smiled and nodded "Yes, does that mean I'm your water elemental?" he asked bouncing a little while Darkfire nodded  
  
"But first we need to make a little stop by Mirror Lake"  
  
Azurefire looked over at her "Why are we going there? I thought we weren't supposed to go there if we don't have an invitation?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get us in no problem" Darkfire said "Tala, you stay here and defend the survivors"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group walked up to a large dense of trees  
  
Darkfire walked up to one of the trees and knocked on it 4 times  
  
A tall man with angel wings appeared out of nowhere "Please tell me who sent you" he said unsheathing his sword and pointing it towards her chest "And I will know if you are lying"  
  
Darkfire swatted the sword away "I'm here to speak to Shatterwave" she hesitated "My mother"  
  
The man sheathed his sword "Very well, State your name. Shatterwave has many Children"  
  
Darkfire growled "Darkfire, also daughter of Firesky"  
  
The man stopped and stared "Darkfire?" he hugged her "I haven't seen you in so long! I was hopping you would come home soon!" He took off his helmet reveling black hair long enough to go into a short ponytail and glittering green eyes  
  
*Ray: Uh Darkfire...you're drooling  
Darkfire: Hush...I'm imagining my dream guy*  
  
Darkfire looked shocked when he hugged her "It's good to see you too Earthwing"  
  
"Come on in, all of you" he said motioning for them to follow. Never did he take his arm off Darkfire  
  
They all entered and a woman with long black hair and a blue flowing dress ran towards them and hugged Darkfire "Oh sweetheart! I'm so glad you came home"  
  
Two little twin girls came running and jumped into Darkfire's arms "Hey! Honeyblossem, and Peachblossem! My two darling sisters  
  
"We haven't seen you in so long!" They said in unison as Darkfire smiled and hugged them back  
  
Ray looked over at Azurefire "You have families?" he asked as Azurefire nodded  
  
"Of course, where do you think we came from? The sky?" she said sarcastically as Ray shrugged  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The entire community was surrounding Darkfire as she told them what was going on, everyone looked at her in disbelief. "So your saying the Dark Lord is back?" asked a random guardian  
  
Azurefire stood with Ray and Kai "So where were you born?" asked Kai  
  
"I was born in Reflected Mountains," she looked at their confused looks "No one can see it, the entire mountain is like a mirror so it's best to stay away or you get confused" she looked around the forest and sighed "I always loved coming down here when I was a child, it's always night and the lightning bugs are always on, but what I loved the most is the Mirror Lake"  
  
Ray looked at her "Mirror Lake?" he asked looking over at her  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you, follow me" she said walking towards a clearing in the woods. They stopped in front of a large lake "Whenever someone walks on it the night sky reflects on it"  
  
"How can you walk on it?" Kai asked  
  
Azurefire smiled "Go see for yourself" she said as Ray walked toward the lake and removed his shoes  
  
Ray cautiously stepped on the lake expecting to fall in the water, but the entire lake shimmered in a gold glow. He laughed as the night sky appeared under his feet. He jumped a few times *Imagine this, he's standing on top of the water* and ripples flowed under foot but he never got wet, he twirled a few times "Kai! Dance with me!" he called  
  
Kai laughed and called back "I don't dance" Ray stopped and gave him a pouty look  
  
"Please?" his gold orbs shimmered with fake tears "You'll hurt my feelings if you don't..." he trailed off as Kai sighed  
  
He knew Ray was faking it, but some reason he knew how to press his feelings. "Fine" he said and removed his boots  
  
He walked out to where Ray was "So now what?" he asked as Ray gave him that famous grin  
  
He guided Kai's hand on to his hip and shoulder as he placed his own on Kai's shoulders "Now you step with your right..."  
  
Darkfire walked up to Azurefire "Their not going to dance without music are they?" she asked as Azurefire shrugged "You know 'Fly on the Wings of Love' right?"  
  
Azurefire smiled and nodded as Earthwing came over holding a flute "I know that one too" he grinned when Darkfire hugged him, and then he began.  
  
As though it was magic Kai learned how to dance exactly when the music began and Darkfire and Azurefire began to sing *I altered the words a little*  
  
Fly on the wings of love  
  
Fly baby fly  
  
Reaching the stars above  
  
Touching the sky  
  
You may begin to smile  
  
Fly on the wings of love  
  
Reaching the stars above  
  
Touching the sky  
  
In the summer night  
  
When the moon shines bright  
  
I feel in love forever  
  
And the heat is on  
  
When the daylights gone  
  
Still here happy together  
  
There's just one more thing I'd like to add  
  
He's the greatest love you ever had  
  
Fly on the wings of love  
  
Fly baby fly  
  
Reaching the stars above  
  
Touching the sky  
  
You may begin to smile  
  
Fly on the wings of love  
  
Reaching the stars above  
  
Touching the sky  
  
And the time goes by  
  
Does I want to try  
  
And your feeling lucky, whoa yeh  
  
In the softest sand  
  
Smiling hand in hand  
  
Love is all around me  
  
There's just one more thing id like to add  
  
He's the greatest love you ever had  
  
Fly on the wings of love  
  
Fly baby fly  
  
Reaching the stars above  
  
Touching the sky  
  
You may begin to smile  
  
Fly on the wings of love  
  
Reaching the stars above  
  
Touching the sky  
  
The two danced at the beat and pace beautifully twirling and stepping at the right times never messing up. As the song ended, Kai dipped Ray and kissed him  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: HAHA!! I ESCAPED!!! *Hysterical* THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD KEEP ME?? MWAHAHA!! *Men in white burnt coats come running*  
  
MIBC: GET HER!  
  
Ray&Kai: *sweatdrop* Uh yeah...I guess we'll finish up here  
  
Ray: Darkfire would like to thank all of you who have supported her this far *bow* well...thank you!  
  
Darkfire: I'll have to make this brief...Okay I am now working on a new story! But no worries I will work on this one as well! Look for 'Looking into Shattered Dreams' it's coming soon! And it's a Yaoi! Yay...uh...G2G! See ya! *Runs* AND THANKS DEVLINN REIKO-SAMA FOR THE LYRICS! *Read her stories too! They rock!*  
  
MIBC: Where did she go?  
  
Kai: "points in opposite direction* that way  
  
The two men growled in frustration from their loss "Before you go, please don't say 'Till we meet again' that's getting annoying" Darkfire laughed and turned "Vita brevis, ars longa" One of the men growled. "What did she say?" asked one of the men "Until we meet again in Latin" 


	6. Fight for your life

A/n: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but school has been hell.  
  
Ray: nod yes. Normally Darkfire is cooped up in her room thinking or reading never going near her laptop. It made me somewhat sad...  
  
Kai: Didn't bother me none.  
  
Darkfire: Okay lets get this started  
  
Disclaimer: twitch, twitch I.DON'T...DON'T...UGH...I can't say it...Ray you do it  
  
Ray: She don't own it.  
  
Ray never wanted to move. Kai held him in a way that he had never held anyone before. "I love you," he whispered through parted lips  
  
Kai returned his response by pulling him closer into a deeper kiss.  
  
Darkfire looked down at the two from atop of the hill "Wow...this really would make a good story to tell" Azurefire laughed and nodded  
  
Earthwing hugged Darkfire and said good night, "Keep a good eye out for those two" he said and walked away.  
  
Max and Tyson who were looking on at a distance were talking  
  
"Who would have thought Kai would fall for him." Said Tyson "He always looked like the kinda guy who would marry a princess from a far away place"  
  
Max nodded "Yeah, but I guess this is his destiny for eternity"  
  
Tyson smiled "I love that song"  
  
Kai looked into his lover's eyes. They were a passion gold. He smiled as Ray began to purr  
  
Ray smiled "What?" he gave him one of his toothy grins  
  
Kai smiled and kissed him once more "Nothing"  
  
"HEY!" cried a voice "How long are you going to be down there?"  
  
Kai and Ray looked up from each other and laughed. They had forgotten that they were still standing on the lake.  
  
Darkfire was standing on the hill waving her arms "Your going to catch a cold! Both of you are!" Azurefire finished  
  
Kai grabbed Ray by his waist and they walked back to Darkfire and Azurefire.  
  
"Have a good time?" asked Azurefire walking towards the village  
  
Kai and Ray didn't answer they knew that Darkfire and Azurefire could read their minds to find the answer.  
  
Darkfire stopped "Something doesn't feel right..." she mumbled to Azurefire  
  
Azurefire nodded and scanned the area "It feel like someone is watching us."  
  
The hooded woman looked into the floating glass orb and thought to herself "It seems like they know..."  
  
Mariah and Sashe came in behind her "Mistress" they said bowing "Should we attack or wait longer" Sashe said looking into the orb and growled. She saw Kai holding Ray by the waist. 'I swear by my holy code...' she thought to herself.  
  
Mariah looked over at her partner and then at their 'Mistress'  
  
"Attack, capture as many guardians as possible, bring Ray and Kai to me. The rest you can leave dead" The two bowed and left  
  
Darkfire stopped once more as thousands of hooded men burst out of the trees and bushes all around them. Darkfire dodged an attack from one of the men, she head butted him and unsheathed her sword slicing trough his torso  
  
Azurefire jumped into the way of the attack directed towards Ray and took the hit. The man laughed as Azurefire doubled over. She looked up. Metallic blue eyes shinned and she stood straight. The man stopped laughing as the wound and cloth mended itself. She grinned and thrust a dagger into his stomach.  
  
Tyson and Max came running down the hill attacking men on their way down  
  
Kai unsheathed his own sword and attacked man all around him. Ray had no weapon, but he remembered all of the moves Darkfire taught him 'Just like dancing' he thought and jumped in to the air and doing a 360 whilst kicking three men and breaking their necks  
  
Darkfire stopped and grinned as Ray mixed Karate with Dancing. At the corner of her eye she saw a dart flying towards her neck. She dodged and the dart hit another man in the forehead, the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he grabbed his heart and fell to the ground like he just had a seizure.  
  
Ray jumped on top of a man's head and stood there till the man reached up for him, the man now noticing the extra weight. He lifted his arms to reach for him but Ray twisted a little making a loud CRACK echo throughout the forest but everyone was unaware, the man fell dead with a broken neck.  
  
Ray jumped into the air and did a back flip and kicking a man in the back of the neck while doing so. Darkfire was grinning widely 'Not bad not bad at all' she thought  
  
Kai was doing a masterful job at fighting; all of his moves were perfectly maneuvered and well predicted.  
  
All was going well until a loud screech was heard among them. They all looked up and saw about 20 hawk-like creatures heading for them. One swooped down and grabbed Ray, claws ripping into flesh. Ray let out a soft scream as the giant creature pierced his arms.  
  
Kai looked up and yelled "RAY!"  
  
The bird took off again and ignoring the struggles of Ray. The other birds surrounded Kai and picked him up as well.  
  
Darkfire and Azurefire grew frantic and through black and blue fireballs at the bird but had to fight off the men as well.  
  
Ray looked over at Kai with squinting eyes because of the pain and noticed most if the birds were trying to peck at Kai. Ray grew angry...very angry  
  
Darkfire had to stop, she got a wave of shivers, and she looked up and saw Ray glowing and deep crimson red  
  
Ray raised his arms with difficulty the clenched his fists he gave a loud scream and arched his back as fire burst from his body and formed what looked like angel wings. The flying creature gave out a scream as it burst into flames followed by the other creatures. Ray staid floating in mid-air, his eyes glowing. He stared hard at all of the men on the ground. He gasped for a second and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Kai who had recently landed ran under Ray and caught him. Ray was warm, like he was on fire. Darkfire looked over and yelled, "Don't touch him! Unless you want to burst into flames"  
  
Kai backed off "Than what do you want me to do?" he yelled back  
  
Darkfire ignored his question and looked up. Above all of them was a woman draped in a black coat. Her laugh echoed into the minds of all of them. She flicked her hand and Ray floated off the ground.  
  
She flicked her hand once more. Kai and Azurefire levitated off the ground as well, but she tossed her head to the side and Azurefire was thrown out of the forest and possible somewhere far away. Kai struggled and gasped while he hung there like a puppet.  
  
All of the men took their chances and jumped Darkfire all at the same time. When they finally pulled off of her she was draped in chains and a dart was visible in her neck. She twitched a few times and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
  
The men ran over to Kai and bashed him on the head. Kai fell unconscious.  
  
"What do you want us to do with these two?" a man asked holding Max and Tyson by the scruff of their necks  
  
She flipped her head back. "I don't care...drown them" she stopped and looked over at Darkfire "And put her in the torture chamber...Sashe and Mariah will take care of her"  
  
"And the other one? What if she comes?" he asked wondering about Azurefire  
  
"Do what you did to Darkfire. Once those two are separated it is easier to take a fully trained professional guardian" She stopped 'Why am I saying these things?' she looked at Darkfire's body and saw she was glowing  
  
She landed and went to Darkfire's side "This is for everything, and my sister," she said before kicking her as hard as she could into Darkfire's stomach  
  
Darkfire even though she was out cold scrunched into a little ball and tears pouring down her face because 1: she let Ray down 2:she was being mocked 3: she was just kicked by her sister  
  
A/n: wow...okay this is one of my shortest chapters yet. I kinda left you at a MAJOR cliffhanger, but I wanted to get this out before I had to endure another hell rising week at school. God I can't wait for summer. I hope you have been reading the clues I left for you . God speed to all.  
  
Ray: Wow, I had no idea you were into puzzle stories  
  
Darkfire: I had just read 'The Westing Game' in class (A little below my reading level, but it was an assignment) and I liked the plot. If you like a good puzzling book I would suggest this one.  
  
Kai: Shrug yeah, but you still left them at a pretty short chapter, normally you chapters range about 10-12 pages long, this one is just 5 ½ pages long  
  
Darkfire: I know and I'm sorry, but I'm getting into the kinda suspense thing, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I'll get the next chapter up soon, Guardian's promise bow Hope to see you soon  
  
She lifted the small boy into her arms and hugged him, "Be a little more careful okay?" she said she set him down and started to walk away until the boy reached for her hand and asked, "Until we meet again?" he asked. Darkfire laughed and looked down into the golden eyes "Until we meet again" she promised. 


	7. Beneath the shadow of hell

A/n: gasp FINALLY!! I HAVE UPDATED!!  
  
Ray: cheer  
  
Kai: 0.o yeah  
  
DFG: Does anybody know why none of my page dividers or emotion stars didn't work in Looking into Shattered Dreams? It looks weird...I hope some of you were able to read it...it made me sad  
  
Ray: it's okay...hopefully they work in this chapter  
  
Kai: Hn  
  
DFG: Okay let's begin  
  
Disclaimer: ...make me say it and I SWEAR!!!  
  
Ray: hey Darkfire chill out  
  
Ray awoke in the dungeon with a searing pain in the back of his head. He sat up feeling dizzy and nauseous. He looked around 'Where am I?' he wondered  
  
A hooded man walked past his cell "Well, our sweet prince has awoken" he said looking in. "It's about time. I didn't want to have to break out the smelling salts"  
  
"Where am I?" Ray asked "And where is Kai, and Darkfire, and Azurefire"  
  
The man laughed "The one you call Darkfire is in the torture chamber, she is putting up a good fight for now" he shot his head back and laughed "And master Kai is in another chamber in the upper levels of the castle" and paused for a few minutes "And the one Azurefire has not arrived yet...but we are expecting her" he left Ray without answering his first question  
  
Ray slammed hit fists against the bars of the cell in frustration. He flopped down on the uncomfortable bed on the floor.  
  
Darkfire growled as the men came closer with the shocking rods.  
  
"Now, now." The said with a slight laugh in their voices "This won't hurt...that much" they shoved the rod into her stomach  
  
Darkfire shot her head back and screamed. Her scream echoed through out the entire castle. They removed the rod and laughed as her head fell limp in pain. Shocks of electricity were running over her skin quickly. The cloth and skin healed but the pain still ran through her veins. She lifted her head, which was dripping with sweat. She looked at them with her metallic red eyes then shot her head to the side.  
  
The men dropped the rod and grabbed their hands in pain. She flicked her head to the side again. The men's robes caught fire. She growled and the fire turned from orange to black. The men screamed louder "It HURTS doesn't it!?" she yelled  
  
"That's enough Darkfire," said the pink-haired teen as she walked into the dark dungeon  
  
Darkfire growled "Why Mariah?" she asked "So good to see you, I always figured you would end up evil. Besides I have nothing better to do, I mean I AM chained to the wall you know"  
  
Mariah walked right up to Darkfire and got in her face "So Darkfire," she said, "What do you think now? Now that I'm the superior to you what are you going to do now?"  
  
Darkfire smiled "Gee, I don't really know I can't hit you because I'm chained. You have a magic barrier around you so I can't hit you with my power."  
  
Mariah smiled "Yes Darkfire that's right, so tell me how does it feel to be weaker and defenseless then me?" she asked then laughed  
  
Darkfire growled then grinned.  
  
Mariah fell to the ground in pain after Darkfire head butted her  
  
Darkfire smiled "I was wondering when you were going to get close enough so I could do that"  
  
Mariah looked up. She groaned as she stared at double Darkfire. She groaned one last time and fell over.  
  
Darkfire grinned 'Now if I can only...' she thought as she looked at her chained hands. A loud rustle and a huge "SLAM" echoed through the halls  
  
"Azurefire reporting for duty" Azurefire said bowing as she walked in through the heavy wood door.  
  
Darkfire rolled her eyes "You know there's a trap right?" she asked  
  
Azurefire looked up "Huh?" was all she asked before hooded men came up behind her and shoved a needle into her arm. Azurefire fell limp  
  
The hooded men chained her up on the other side of the room.  
  
Darkfire sighed as Azurefire came too  
  
"Good morning sunshine" Darkfire said in a fake German accent  
  
Azurefire looked around "Whoops"  
  
Kai paced in his cell worried about Ray and the others...mostly Ray 'Where are you?' he asked to himself  
  
The same hooded man who talked to Ray walked past his cell "Worried eh? I can tell by your expression." He said to Kai  
  
The hooded man came over with a tray "Mistress Sashe said to feed you well" he placed the tray at the bottom of the cell and slid it through  
  
Kai took his chance and grabbed the hooded man by the scruff of his neck.  
  
The man kicked and flailed as Kai turned him around to face him.  
  
"Where.Is.Ray" he said in a hard, growling tone  
  
The man stumbled over his words "He...he's in the lower...ch...chambers" he squeaked before Kai dropped him,  
  
"Let me out" he said withdrawing his dagger and placing it up against the man's throat  
  
"I...I.... c...can't" he said "I...I d...don't have the keys"  
  
Kai pulled back the hood and looked at him with a disgusted look. The man had no skin on his face, no nose and one blue eye that looked as though it would pp out at any minute "What happened to you?" he asked in somewhat sympathy  
  
"This is what we all look like" he said pulling the hood back up in a slow, sad motion "It happens when you live this long in the Land of the Dead"  
  
Kai gasped, "Land of the Dead? But they said Flamedancers, and Sunbringers destroyed that place a hundred years ago..."  
  
The man nodded "Yes...but they only THOUGHT they did...but all they did was cast us into shadow...we were finally brought back out when the queen of darkness came back for our king. It took years for her to finally come up with a new body that was worthy for such power. The queen said you might recognize her...she also said Darkfire would recognize her soul. But it all confuses me so I try to keep out...I'm just a servant"  
  
Kai sighed and sat down on the hard, cold stone floor. "Why would Darkfire recognize her soul?" he asked  
  
The man shook his head "It happened a long time ago...I will tell you if you promise not to kill me and get me out of this god-hated hell"  
  
Kai lowered his eyes to the ground "If you hate this place then why do you torture us and say these things?"  
  
He shrugged "Only fun thing to do I guess" the man paused "By the way my name is "Goshen...well it was before I was kidnapped and forced to serve in the dark army...then I was brutally killed and sent here by a certain Flamedancer." He trailed off and stared at Kai "I guess I will tell you why Darkfire knows our Queen"  
  
Kai looked up "And can you tell me why I might recognize her?"  
  
Goshen nodded "You see before guardians are born, their fates are decided by the gods. Normally when they are born they have a twin. If the parents are pure then both are pure, one is evil...one child is evil  
  
Kai nodded and thought about Darkfire's younger sister's Honeyblossem and Peachblossem  
  
Goshen continued, "Well before our Queen came to us...she was a former guardian...her sister was Darkfire. You see the gods can be forgiving or they can merciless. Before these two were born Firesky was a bad guardian...a very bad guardian. He used to use his power in such a way that every other guardian feared him. He would kill numeral of people if they did not do what he desired, burn them alive transport them to hell. Take their heads and stake them outside innocent people's homes to show as a sign of warning. But then Shatterwave came along, she was so innocent and pure, so beautiful and forgiving that he fell in love. But she did not want a man who killed for his own pleasure or as a sense of fun. So he begged the gods for forgiveness, he did so many tasks just to have Shatterwave. She forgave and they got married...the only problem was he was no longer pure, thus was born Darkfire...and Lightwave. They were the next Yin and Yang twins to be born of water and fire. The gods blessed them and gave them the names Medulla and Latuia the guardian language of Dark and Light. Everyone knew one was to be evil, even Firesky and Shatterwave knew but everyone thought it was to be Darkfire because she was the Yang and her name Latuia which means Dark in the guardian language. Not to mention fire usually finishes what the father continues."  
  
Kai thought for a moment and allowed Goshen to continue  
  
"So Darkfire was treated as an outcast to her own people. She had few friends one was Earthwing and the other was Azurefire. Soon it was time for them to show their powers before the gods and the elders to be granted the gift of being a guardian. Darkfire passed with flying colors because no one ever bothered her giving her hours upon hours to train and master all of her powers. But since Lightwave was the favorite she always had a group of friends around and she never wanted to practice. Lightwave was the prep and Darkfire was the punk. Another reason why everyone thought Darkfire was going to be soon evil...by her appearance. Whenever guardians are born at the same time as a cousin or other family relative they have a clash of the elementals. Well Darkfire and Lightwave had a cousin...but she wasn't a guardian, just an elemental. The fathers had a fight who would be stronger. They had Lightwave go against her cousin first...their cousin was Windbreaker. Everyone was confident that Lightwave would win...except for Darkfire. Lightwave lost the battle within a few mere minutes. Then it was Darkfire's turn. That one battle went on for 6 weeks destroying buildings and cities with just waves of power. Darkfire won by a landslide. The guardians were terrified of her yet amazed. Lightwave grew angry and jealous. She did something no one ever thought she would do... try to kill her mother."  
  
"I thought Guardians were immortal," said Kai interrupting the story  
  
Goshen shook his head "There is a potion...an extremely rare potion that can be used to take an immortal's life within minutes by dragging the soul out of them...it is a very painful process so I am told. Darkfire was in the other room healing from her battle and heard the racket. She got a hold of one of the vials and threw it on Lightwave before Lightwave could kill their mother...but Shatterwave loved all of her children with such passion that she could not see her daughter die. So she brought Lightwave's body to the god's and begged for her life back, that day the gods were forgiving and gave Lightwave her life back but took away her guardian powers...so all she was, was an immortal. They even took her name so she was left with Medulla. All of the guardians, and elders were extremely upset with their favorite so they cast her away. About 100 years later she wanted revenge and married the king of dark. She brought him out of the dark and in return he gave her powers and they banded together and created the dark army. We went and killed many people and captured many guardians. But then came the Flamedancers and the Sunbringers and the guardians began to fight back after Firesky killed our prince. After 50 years of war with guardians and Flamedancers and Sunbringers we were finally destroyed and cast back into the shadow."  
  
Kai stared open mouthed "But that still doesn't explain my mother..."  
  
"Hush," said Goshen "I'm not done yet. Medulla's spirit was separated from her body for a chance to survive. She wandered freely for 150 years and finally found a worthy body...your mother, she too had a twin sister but died 12 years from a disease...their names were Medulla and Latuia. Medulla married your father having no sense that she had an evil spirit inside. After your father died she became weak and became a drunk easy for Medulla to awake but she was not ready. When you and Ray tried to join powers she interrupted the process and tried to have Ray killed. Strange thing was Darkfire was his guardian. She recognized Medulla's spirit and sent a message pretending she was the mortal Latuia trying to free Ray but she awoke her sister's spirit. When her spirit awoke she went insane saying things about her sister talking to her...but it was actually our queen forcing out the mortal Medulla and replacing it with herself. Finally she was able to kill the queen about a few weeks back and came for our king and us. So the body of our queen is your mother but the spirit is Medulla or Lightwave."  
  
"So your saying the day Darkfire saved Ray from my mother Darkfire knew my mother had a twin who died so she pretended she was her as the voice in the message so she could save Ray. But the voice of Darkfire was recognized by Lightwave and awoke her. Lightwave began killing my mother on the inside by driving her insane. When my mother died she had complete control over the body and took it." Said Kai trying to make sense of it all "What about Darkfire's sisters? Won't they be..."  
  
Goshen shook his head "No, when Firesky killed the dark prince he regained his right of purity so they will both be pure"  
  
Kai got up "How do you know all of this?"  
  
Goshen nodded "I used to work in the records room, before I was replaced" he turned around and looked down the hall. "I guess I will keep my promise by freeing you..."  
  
Azurefire looked over Darkfire who had her head down "What's wrong?" she asked  
  
Darkfire said nothing and shook her head. Then looked up and smiled "Ray's singing..."  
  
Ray looked up at the stone roof and sighed he thought of Kai...he felt like he should die because he thought he dragged him into this mess he opened his mouth and allowed the words to flow from him I altered the words a little  
  
Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me  
  
Every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you  
  
I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away  
  
And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you  
  
Kai looked up and had a wave of chills 'Ray' he thought  
  
Goshen stared at him "Something wrong?" he asked "Come on let's go, we need to find Darkfire, I think they caught Azurefire because I heard bragging down in the kitchen. So I believe we should rescue her too"  
  
Darkfire listened to Ray until his song died out. She smiled knowing that her best friend was still alive  
  
Azurefire smiled then sighed "So..."  
  
Darkfire looked over at her "Where is your sister...or brother anyway?" she asked  
  
Azurefire shrugged "Last time I heard he was guarding a guy called Arthur. His name is Sunshadow but he goes by his god given name...Merlin"  
  
Darkfire raised her eyebrows "Right...so how did you get the name Azurefire?"  
  
"My eye color and my fireball color is azure blue...Hope you don't think I'm copying you with the color beginning the name and fire at the end"  
  
Darkfire shook her head "No, it was just weird...I know Pinkfire's parents copied my name. I don't blame you because were not even in the same clan"  
  
Azurefire smiled "As long as you're not mad"  
  
Darkfire quirked an eyebrow 'How is that she is so happy in the worst moments?' she thought to herself  
  
A loud click echoed throughout the entire dungeon  
  
Azurefire and Darkfire's chains on their wrists, ankles, and necks all came undone. Darkfire dropped from the wall and rubbed her wrists from the shackles that rubbed her wrists raw. "What's going on?" asked Azurefire  
  
Darkfire and Azurefire walked over to the center of the room "I don't kno..." Darkfire trailed off and looked down...a trapdoor underneath them opened and both of the guardians fell through.  
  
Their screams echoed out of the tunnel and into the dungeon. The trapdoor slammed shut right as the heavy wooden door opened  
  
Kai ran in and stopped when he saw that there was no one in the room  
  
Darkfire and Azurefire were still screaming as the tunnel went on. "IT'S ENDLESS!" cried Azurefire  
  
Darkfire looked down and saw a smaller tunnel. There was no way they could both fit through. If they kept falling separately one of them would slam into the side and hurt them severely. Darkfire latched onto Azurefire and hugged her close. They both went through the smaller tunnel with both of their heads brushing lightly against the side as they fell through.  
  
Darkfire opened one eye and looked down. A bright light shone beneath them. They fell into the light and let go. Still falling Darkfire looked down once more. She saw hot magma. The hot magma didn't bother her...it was the spikes that were sticking out of the magma that bothered her. Darkfire whimpered as they neared the spikes. The only thing that went through their minds was how they failed each other, their jobs, and their best friends. The wind of falling whistled through their ears.  
  
Closer and closer they neared the spikes. Darkfire closed her eyes out of fear of losing her only friends...and all she has worked for. 10 seconds until they hit the spikes. Darkfire and Azurefire's thought were on their charges...5 seconds. 'I'm sorry' they both thought. 2 seconds 1 second...  
  
Darkfire opened one of her metallic red eyes and looked around confused. She noticed she was hovering over the spikes by an inch. She felt a slight tingle in her back. She looked over her shoulder and noticed a deep black flame lined with gold in the shape of angel wings. Azurefire's wings were a deep azure blue lined with silver. Darkfire looked up toward the sky 'is this your way of saying sorry for what you did to me a long time ago?' she thought to herself 'well...Thank you' Darkfire looked over at Azurefire who was trying to grab the tip of her wing, she looked like a puppy trying to catch it's tail.  
  
Azurefire laughed when she saw Darkfire's face  
  
Darkfire looked down at the magma "Come on...I have an idea" she said diving into the magma  
  
Azurefire nodded and dove I after her 'Good thing my ally is fire or this would be really difficult' she thought  
  
DFG: okay I had to cut this off because I think I'm revealing too much in this chapter...Oh and I don't own 'Everytime' by Brittany Spears...I didn't think about putting it in the disclaimer because I didn't think about it and I didn't know I would using it until I was taking a nap and my radio was playing and I heard the song...now I'm not really a fan of Brittany Spears...far from it actually but I was listening to it and I saw Ray sitting in a deep dark dungeon far beneath hell...singing the song for comfort and a sign of sorry...it looked emotional when I was thinking it...even though I was half asleep and thinking for a part for Ray.  
  
Kai: When are you never NOT thinking of Ray  
  
DFG: Uh...never?  
  
Ray: blush uh...yeah...weren't you going to say something about...  
  
DFG: OH! Yeah...I would like to take this time as a moment of silence for one of my new close friends Nettik girl's grandfather. He died at the age of 51 and it is really tearing her up inside. If you would like to say a prayer for her family I'm sure it would help. All I am told is that he was 51 and died of some failures of his body after he went through colon cancer and problems with his kidneys? Or was it lungs?...it was something I can't remember, but please take this time in silence for her grandfather...  
  
Kai: My condolences  
  
Ray: How sad...  
  
DFG: sigh Yes...very sad...but you have to remember you can't keep dwelling on the past, or you'll end up a sad, depressed, person and you won't be that fun preppy person that always makes me smile when I'm down and no one is there to pick me up but you and Devillin. You guys made my days better when they were collapsed. Make me feel better when my ear bone got shattered. Make me laugh when no one could...I would also like to take the time to say thank you to you two... Thank you, and I love you guys (Dearly not Queerly )  
  
Kai: I'm sure they knew that...  
  
DFG: It's for the other people who don't know that...sweatdrop  
  
Ray: o  
  
DFG: yeah...good-bye for now...the next chapter will be up soon. Once again Thank you Devillin and Nettik girl . Until we meet again  
  
She sighed and stared out the window thinking of her past. She thought of the boy who mad her life as happy and as enjoyable as ever...until she saw his recreated form she would never stop searching...neither would his love. She stared out the window one more time "Until we meet again" she whispered to herself. 


	8. Breath of a Kiss

A/n: peeks around corner flustered Uh...yeah I know I promised I would get these chapters up sooner, but I've been babysitting and whole lot of other junk that is making my summer really bad...not to mention I went to Florida for a week...Hehe ;  
  
Kai: Just get on with it  
  
Ray: Yeah, hurry up we're getting impatient  
  
DFG: Yeah, yeah  
  
Disclaimer: twitch you know I don't so BACK OFF! Runs  
  
Kai: 0.o what a weirdo  
  
Ray: Be nice  
  
Kai although confused with the whole situation about Darkfire and Azurefire being gone kept running trying to find Ray before anything happened.  
  
Sashe stepped out of a dark corner and grabbed him pulling him closer to her face "Oh, Kai thank god I found you!" she said in a breathless way  
  
Kai shoved her off "Go to hell Sashe" he said running again not looking back  
  
Sashe perked her lips "Shame, we're past it" she said walking back into the corner  
  
Kai ran past a cell and saw Ray lying on the floor.  
  
Ray stood and ran to the bars of the cell "Kai! Over here"  
  
Kai hearing the sound of Ray's voice slid over the hard stone and stumbled back to Ray's cell. "Thank god you're alive," he said pushing the keys into the lock and opened the door  
  
Ray gave a taunting look and jumped Kai pressing his lips to Kai as though someone fed him catnip  
  
Kai surprised by the sudden actions of Ray just held on and kissed back. Ray ran his hands through Kai's hair and wouldn't unlock his lips from Kai's.  
  
Kai with one hand reached down...and shoved a dagger into Ray's stomach.  
  
Ray's lips let go as he slid to the ground. "Wh...why?" he gasped looking up at his lover. Sweat glistened off of his bangs as his breath became heavy.  
  
Kai walked to the other side of Ray and kicked him in the stomach  
  
As if breathing wasn't hard enough. Ray scrunched into a small ball. "Kai, what the hell in wrong with you?" he gasped  
  
Kai only smirked "Nice try Sashe" he said leaning up against the hard stone.  
  
Ray shivered and scrunched into a smaller ball. The body of Sashe was now lying where the form of Ray once was. She looked up at Kai "How did you know?" she asked wincing as a wave of pain shot through her half dead body.  
  
You're scent isn't the same as Ray's, yours is Citrus" he paused "Ray's is Summer Honey" he walked over to Sashe and removed the dagger "Not to mention Ray jumps more gracefully"  
  
Sashe blinked "By the way...he sings beautifully" Sashe stared at Kai one last time before her eyes rolled to the back of her head gave a twitch...and died.  
  
Kai stared t her body and looked away 'Damn' he thought 'I should have asked where she hid Ray' as he was about to walk out of the cell he heard a loud thump and a cry for help. Kai walked back over to Sashe's dead body and rolled it over. Underneath the sheets and blankets was a trap door. Kai ripped it open and looked down.  
  
Looking up at him was the young Neko-jin squinting as the light flooded into the room. He gasped as he saw Kai and jumped into his arms with a graceful manner.  
  
Kai smiled "Good to see you again" He put his lips up to his ear and gave a feather-light kiss and breathed in recognizing the scent immediately. "Let's go," he said putting Ray down and leading him out the door.  
  
The couple ran into a huge room with an extremely high roof. Kai recognized it immediately as the thrown room. Sitting in the highest, grandest chair was a tall dark man from Ray's vision. He smiled and clapped. The echo of the clap rang throughout the entire room. "Glad to see you made it this far," He said  
  
Walking into the room behind them was Medulla she strolled past them with ease and a sneer look. She walked up the steps and stood beside the king.  
  
The king opened his mouth and began to speak "And when the guardians arrive we can begin" he said. He held out his hand as though on cue the two guardians burst though a stain glass window  
  
Azurefire looked around "So much for a surprise attack" she mumbled  
  
Darkfire elbowed her "Hush" she whispered harshly  
  
"Good" said the king and flicked his hand thousands of the hooded men burst though all the doors and surrounding Kai and Ray and about twenty each grabbed Darkfire and Azurefire.  
  
"I guess I can begin. The revaluation has begun, and I will lead it" he said  
  
Medulla looked over at her husband "No dear" she said, "I will" she grabbed the back of his neck and he began to twitch violently, seconds later water began to pour out his mouth and nose. The king desperately tried breathe but failed as he fell limp and fell to the ground pale. Medulla stepped over her husband's dead body and sat in his thrown. She sat for a few moments and examined her long black nails. Finally she looked up and sneered  
  
"I never thought it would be this easy dear sister," She said looking over at Darkfire  
  
Darkfire spat "You are not sister" the hooded men held tighter "Ow you pinched me," she said whirling around "I know this question is over used and so cliché but...why?" she asked  
  
"Revenge" she said simply "Besides" she said looking up innocently at Darkfire "How would you feel if Daddy killed one of your sons, if you ever plan to have any. Besides there isn't enough time to explain it all" she waved off the comment with a flick of her hand examining her nails again but looked up immediately "Oh yes I forgot" she said looking at Kai "Before your mother died she said to tell you she was sorry and she loves you very much and she can't wait to see again. I guess we can make arrangements for that" she flicked her hand and a heavy sword flew from her husbands dead body at Kai  
  
Kai gave a heavy gasp of air and fell to his knees.  
  
Ray gave a horrified look and dropped to his knees as well steadying Kai.  
  
Azurefire's eyes shot open as she looked on in horror as she saw her charge near the verge of death. She tossed her head back and gave a blood- curtailing scream. Deep blue flames engulfed her body as she suddenly appeared as Kai's side. Being a second to late Kai slipped past the line of living and dead. Azurefire gave a whimper deep from inside her throat as flames once again engulfed her body. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his gently and bit-by-bit she disappeared.  
  
Ray looking on did not worry for he knew she was going to try and bring him back to life. This bit of magic was called 'Breath of a kiss' and if she was able to find his soul among the millions of other souls she could bring him back, if not...they were both gone.  
  
Everyone stared on. The time was moving by slowly. Everyone was worried except for Medulla. Kai's body gave a sudden lurch...but nothing. That meant her time was up. They were both trapped.  
  
Ray stared his heart quickened and his eyes glazed over. He heard nothing but the sounds of Kai's confused and unexpected gasp and Azurefire's scream. His heart started to beat faster and faster and his head was spinning it was as if someone had sped the world up at an extremely high velocity. He shot his head back as a pain came from both his head and heart. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and let out a window shattering scream  
  
Darkfire's eyes glazed over in fear 'The evil part of his magic' she thought 'shit'  
  
Black fiery wings shot from his back. His nails and teeth grew longer and sharper his gold orbs were replaced by black that covered the entire eye. Black tiger stripes shot across his arms and face. Fire burst from his body and his scream turned into an angry howl.  
  
Darkfire looked on in horror as his power reached it's maximum. She thrust her arms from the scared men and ran at Ray in full force.  
  
Ray had already attacked a few men and was ripping their bodies to shreds. He turned as he heard Darkfire running at him although he turned to late Darkfire slammed him into the wall  
  
"Ray!" she said harshly into his ear "What the hell do you think your doing? You are supposed to use these powers for good not for extreme evil"  
  
Ray was able to flip himself to where he had Darkfire against the wall instead. He spoke "Darkfire" he said but his voice was harsh and full of venom not the sweet always concerned voice. "Don't make me kill you as well" he said and let go. He ran at Medulla who now looked extremely scared.  
  
The second Ray let go a loud battle cry rang out and guardians led my Max and Tyson burst through the windows and doors. And the sound of swords clashing made it impossible to hear anything.  
  
Darkfire finally got her breath back and took after Ray being an inch faster caught him and slammed against the floor. Ray flipped himself on top but Darkfire rolled backwards straddling him and pinning him down "Ray listen to me" she said to where only they could hear "Is this the way you want to die? Is this the way you want Kai to see you? This form will kill you from the evil in your heart" she looked at him as tears swelled in her eyes "I lost someone too you know" she said wiping away the tears "I have been through a hell of a lot more: being outcast by my own people, being hated by my family, losing charges who treated me like a an actual person not an animal, and my sister look at her. She is the queen of hell and everyone in my tribe thought I would be that" she looked down at Ray and saw him calm although that wasn't enough to make him stop being evil. She lowered her head down to his ear ignoring all of the bloodshed around them.  
  
Think of all the times we had  
Knowing things weren't all that bad  
We were together until the end  
I will always be your friend  
  
And that's when I learned I loved you  
But I also knew I couldn't have you  
You were so alone I wanted to help  
But I knew your destiny would come  
  
All the times you were cold  
All the times you wanted to hold  
A love  
Was just a lonely cry for help  
  
Days go by your still alone  
Day by day waiting by the phone  
You always cried into the night  
I always wanted to make things right  
  
And that's when I learned I love you  
But I also knew I couldn't have you  
You were so alone I wanted to help  
But I knew your destiny would come  
  
All the times you were cold  
All the times you wanted to hold  
A love  
Was just a lonely cry for help  
But I knew your destiny would come  
  
Ray's eyes turned back to normal and his teeth and claws retracted and the stripes faded. Ray looked up at Darkfire with tears in his eyes "Sorry" he whispered

A/n: sigh never thought I would be able to use my song. Yes this is my song I wrote it myself not so long ago. Please by the kindness of your hearts don't take this song and claim it as your own cause that took a lot out of me. Although I really wish you all could hear it the way I had it written to sound. I also know they don't have phones in that time...but I didn't think about that till now...oh well  
  
Ray: Another short chapter  
  
DFG: Yeah I wanted to milk this for all it's worth  
  
Kai: Figures...YOU KILLED ME?!  
  
DFG: Hehe ; I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of angry letters from some people but you have to wait I have twists. And not the regular cliché ones you expect.  
  
Kai: growl right  
  
Ray: Well time for another sleepless night  
  
DFG: sigh yes...never watch "The Exorcists" shiver just watching the preview is going to prevent you from sleeping for a month and have you clinging to all of your Rosaries. Never shiver going shiver to be shiver the same shiver again twitch well see you later. Oh and I promise I will get the rest of the chapters up. Until we meet again.  
  
_ Watching from a distance Darkfire looked at the young former Neko-jin prince and remembered his promise before he left the mortal world. 'Until we meet again' she whispered before she walked out the door. 'Until we meet again' she repeated_


End file.
